Reach
by Taes
Summary: Falling higher, rising lower, the demonic and angelic representatives, Naruto and Sasuke, find themselves in unexpected places. AU. Yaoi. SasuNaru. Language. Demon Naruto, angel Sasuke. Switching 1st person PoV. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One, Sasuke

Someone wanna help me with the summary?

* * *

D**isclaimer:** I don't own Naruto world…or much of anything, for that matter…  
**Warnings:** strange mixing and meshing of what I know about angels, what I make up, and some oriental/other beliefs. Making up my own world, again, basically.

**

* * *

Note:** self-edited only.  
First-person-present.

This is the **reward fic** for XiaoBai. She drew me an amazing picture, and as the holder of first place, she gets a reward fic. I'm not nearly as stickly about how long it gets to be for her as I will be for the next…(this has taken me a month to write, now, and I'm not even done…)

**Go look at the picture that earned her the fic. **Replace CAPS with the appropriate symbols.

http COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT deviantart DOT com SLASH deviation SLASH 21617829 SLASH

**Go look at the other pic she drew _for_ this fic.**

http COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT deviantart DOT com SLASH deviation SLASH 23616868 SLASH

_

* * *

Italic words _means there's stress on a word (or syllable). If you were reading this aloud, that'd be the "up" part of the sentence (and, for the record, I always recommend reading aloud…it's fun).

"If you run across any sections that leave off like this,

"And continue like this, that means the same person is talking. Got it?" a smile. "Only when descriptions interrupt the sentences are the end-quotes added. So be alert, and don't read too quick, or you'll miss something. Thanks!" a smooth and quiet exit.

**

* * *

Reach.**  
a tale of  
falling higher  
and  
rising lower.

…by Taes, the strange one…

"God damn it, for the _third_ time, I said I didn't want that!" her narrow eyes are hidden in swarms of wrinkles, her mouth a tight frown of irritation. She is skinny, but her skin sags from lack of strength—or endurance. And the woman has the gall to wear our Lord's emblem around her elongated, whitened neck.

I can feel my lips twitch away from the serene expression I hoped to retain, and my eyes narrow to match her feline gaze. "No, ma'am," oh, the power of words on the human ears is to be marveled at…using the correct enunciation, the right utterance, and a simple command _will_ be followed.

Or so I thought.

"You said that you did not wish to purchase these items," I indicate a small handful of candies that the crone denied her grandchildren. The small ones pout behind her, each mimicking the bat's crisp, no-nonsense frown.

I sigh.

She narrows her eyes further still. _"Young_ man, I don't know _whose_ authority you profess yourself to have, but you need _certainly_ get off that high horse and into reality!" she taps the register thoughtfully. "I do not serve _you,_ child, _you_ serve _me_." she snarls most daintily.

I sigh. Again. Dealing with mortals is most bothersome…they can wrap only so much around their tiny, fragmented minds… "Of course, madam, but we all serve an order higher still, under the good providence of The One who is Unmatched,"

She stares at me, mouth slightly agape. "Just take the eraser _off,_ child, I'm not paying for it!" and so I do, ignoring her mutterings of indolence and _heretic, liberal young people._

I allow my lips to curl with disdain. But I merely ask, "Student identification number, please?" and she scribbles something down.

I glance at it.

Smile.

"My dear woman," I look at the number an instant longer before gazing into her smoldering eyes. "This is a college bookstore, where only students may take advantage of the discount. This identification number belongs to Nathanial_ Gates_, not a _Gabriella _Smith." I pause. "Relation to him does not permit similar benefits." I finish smoothly.

_"Excuse _me?" she seems aghast. "What are you trying to say?"

My smile widens. "I am merely helping you, Ms. Gates, to follow the lighted path…" while I speak, her mouth goes slack. "Gold is not as valuable as your immortal soul," I hold firm and she scoffs.

"I'd like a refund.

"Now.

"I'll take myself to _Waldens_ and get better service there! And I'll tell all my friends _never_ to let their children by from such heretic, fanatical management!"

I look down, and my eyes are hidden behind a wave of hair. The sting of reprehension will follow her long and her path—for good or for ill—will be better set.

"Good day," I call after her, but she is busy chiding small children, confiding in them to ease her shaken pride.

I recollect her refund. "Ma'am," I exclaim. "Your money,"

She stops, rigid. I can see that she doesn't want to return to my domain, but the allure of copper coins and green bills is surely strong within her.

So she sends a child.

I smile into the round, scowling face, when he arrives.

"Thank you," my smile widens as my eyes shut. I can see the burning luminosity within him, great as even the angels of first heaven…those burning, passionate beings composed of radiance …the Light angels become the very breath and _heart_ of a world.

One way or another, this child could bring about immense good…or terrible malevolence.

Most children _can_…all futures are nearly so bright…

But the hearts of mankind, their eye and heart, those teach the children certain Truths…used to give the world structure where it might not be otherwise. These Truths build paths, these _paths_ allow for cooperation and make dreams a reality…

Up to the level a simple mind can handle, that is.

And then there are those who abide not by common rules…those who hear or see no bounds, no regulations. These beliefs are incomprehensible to the human heart. Being so, these rich souls cannot be Called into line by the same set of limits, seeing that the brilliant ones continuously change the worlds in which they live…

These men and women cannot be Judged good or evil in the normal sense. They must be ruled in an altogether different fashion…though more I couldn't answer.

You would have to ask Itachi, bearer of scales and Ruling.

There have been few mortals on _this_ world who transcend the created Reality…Few who passed through the heavens and hells to see what they may see and Learn…to benefit themselves or their people.

…there have been fewer still who have remained untouched. Unaffected by the Orders we create.

Some would wonder what they gain.

Most of my brethren would not care to know They would surely say that it is for mortals to create and build. It is for angels to preserve, to protect. To subdue ourselves to the greatest Light of all.

…those who want for change Fall, those who want for too much…I pity them, for fighting the perfect vision dreamt in the beginning…For in the end, I am an angel, set over vengeance. Or, one could say, retribution resides in me. Further still, you may dream that I _am_ that which I represent…or an aspect of it…

For what thing, angel, mortal or otherwise, exists in one form alone?

The reality existing is _far_ too complex to allow for otherwise. We conform to each faceted dream, we exist for the cherished ones. Mankind. And one knows, their needs are many.

Even if their actions irritate all. Even if they deny the greatness of Light.

The child's face before me comes back into focus when my eyes open. His round features are screwed into a mask of confusion. "Aren't you suh-posed ta say _'you're welcome'?_ I ain't done nothin' for you!"

I look at him, slowly, and my smile fades. "But you may,"

He looks at me strangely—again. "You're weird, mister." The child proclaims, only to run off, money clutched tight in one hand.

I watch him. "Aaa, Nicholas," the boy's name. It is a gift to all angels…so that we may appreciate every prayer sent to heaven. "You yourself are an oddity," I mumble, but impatience is thick in my voice. I take a breath, and turn around.

Beside me, I know, my manager waits. Likely, he has some choice words for my behavior.

It takes some effort to prevent my lips from curling.

Anthony, the store manager, rubs his temples. His expression is like that of a boy—who has happened to eat sour grapes assumed to be sweet. "Sasuke," he opens his eyes. "You need to work on your people skills…you can't just _do_ that to a customer!"

I frown at him before saying my opinion. "She lies.

"By claiming her son's status as her own, she _lied._" I pause. "She was no student."

Anthony stared, aghast. "Sasuke…she's still his _grandmother,_ right? He probably was the one who told her to do it!"

My face is expressionless. "We should not cater to the whims of fools…_money_ is never so important."

Anthony's face has grown a most amusing shade of red. "Oh, Oren…he owes me for this, that old snake…"

I assume he speaks of Orochimaru, the angel in charge of human and angelic relations. I hadn't realized he took another name. But it's simple to shrug off; as one of the archangels, Orochimaru is called _many_ things.

He is Metatron, the Voice of God.

Orochimaru is the overseer of all angels, and the being who got me this…job…to gain the notice of our Lord and Creator…Orochimaru knows well that I would join he and our brothers, the archangels. I would have Him call me by name, and attend to His needs. I would enter the Presence.

I _will_ be acknowledged.

The thought holds me captivated, and for a good while the thought of my ambition keeps me above all lower emotions. I am filled with hope, as though the angel of the moon has graced me with his presence. For a while, I am content.

But it is not always so.

"Yo," I look up to see the young mortal who has greeted me. My eyes open a bit wider, and I turn my gaze upon him.

He is a match for an angel, I see, with brilliant blue eyes like the Lord's own sky…and hair like white gold. It is downy as any cherub's wing, and smooth as water. His voice…?

I wait for him to continue.

"I need, uh, these things here? You know, um, books. I need books fer m' classes 'r…somethin'…" he looks at me with stunning eyes, and his smile tilts upward on one side.

I note the scratch-like scars upon his cheeks. In seconds, I recognize the pattern Light must have engraved.

Nevertheless, I wince at his coarse speech and raise an eyebrow at the proffered list. "And," I urge, eager to find his true voice. Surely there is an empyrean melody beneath his too human drawl.

"Help me, man!" he laughs, and mischief creeps into his eyes. The blue disks slide down my form in a quick judgmental manner. He catches my gaze after a bit and a smooth leer adorns otherwise glorious features. "Dude, we must be connected 'r somethin', hey?" he makes a wild gesture at himself. "Green and blue, straight up!" he crows.

I arch my eyebrow higher. "Excuse me?"

He laughs as he mimics my expression. "Sir, I _do_ mean ta say that yer pants and shirt are the same cuh-lah" I presume he means _color_, "as my shirt and pants, my good gentleman." He snickers, and holds his shirt sleeve to my slacks.

Exactly as he proclaimed, the hues matched almost perfectly.

"The universe speaks!" the kid cackles and turns behind him. "Yo, Shikamaru? We good on time, yeah?"

A slow, uninterested voice calls back, "You tell me," the boy called Shikamaru charges, and the blond rolls his eyes. "I'm technically out of _bounds_, without Kaka—"

"Where've you two been," the question, so slowly and lazily spoken, seemed more of a comment than a true inquiry. Furthermore, the voice was older than time…and smooth as any angel's.

It took me by surprise.

"Kakashi…" I murmur and his dark eye turns to me, behind tinted glasses.

He smiles, and my blood runs cold.

The Fallen angel, Kakashi. He is overseer of unknown demons and unimaginable torture.

My lips curl. Yet I cannot yet pass judgment on the kids…the two children cannot know of his reputation—they've surely never heard the tales of his cold blooded murders.

Never dreamed of his stolen gift.

They couldn't know that the tales say he _took_ the eye of good Obito. In battle or no, he forced the Sixth Heaven's momentary closure…

"C'mon, we got at least a hour!" the blond complains, but the dark eye is all but forgiving. As for the reddened, bloodstained orb, not even I can say. "Man, Kakashi, I gotta get my books—"

_Give me the texts this child seeks._ I Will it to be, and it is.

I clear my throat. "These?"

He starts, amazed and amused at once. "Cheap trick, fag," he grins.

My eyes narrow. "Excuse me?"

"Cheap _trick,_ fag," he purrs loudly. He takes a hat—once curled between long fingers—and pulls it across my face. It is an old challenge, usually performed with a _glove_.

"And in case yer too well bred ta know, a _fag's_ a queer. A 'mean' word, ya know?" Bright and childish laughter makes my fury grow.

To think, I'd thought to help him.

I would strike out at the boy, but I am _taker_ of vengeance. I do not _begin_ petty quarrels.

"Naruto," the Fallen quietly says. "Give him your money and come with me." His gaze behind those dark shades is unreadable.

The mischievous grin forthcoming locks us in place. He withdraws a collection of bills, and I complete the transaction. He leaves the coins on my counter—all but the single, golden disk most humans refuse—and with the other kid scowling and softly grumbling, they leave. The stench of brimstone and fire leaves with them.

I relax, and the store manager walks forward, a broom in hand. I wonder at _why_ he chose to appear then, when the Adversary's minions have just left.

He offers me the broom. "Sweep. Then get outta here, your shift's about up."

So I did, and I left.

* * *

My destination is, as expected, of the celestial variety. It is known that every angel appointed to the earthly domain must— by design of the universe or God— meet with a demon. This being so, the archangel Orochimaru, as the link between humankind and the heavenly orders, brought about the Heaven and Hell Organization. He did so to quiet the feuds and bring a sense of unity to both sides. Moreover, the once-mortal being saw the opportunity to spy upon our unholy brethren without stepping out of bounds. 

Naturally, the existence of such a group should be held on neutral ground— namely, Earth— that demonkind and heavenly spirits can both reach. What better place to hold such an organization, than the third heaven? _Santai, the Three Levels,_ is the most obvious choice, as the single plane where heaven and hell meet. It is the gateway to reality— which exists mostly in the Second Heaven.

To disguise the Heaven and Hell Association, Orochimaru has developed a most interesting disguise. In Reality, the group can be reached trough a small division of the—

"Association of Alcoholics Anonymous? Who in _hell_ decided on _that_ as a cover-up, huh, Shikamaru?"

My heart catches in my throat.

The bemused, lazy voice replies, "Metatron, the voice of God."

Shikamaru. I scan my memory for the announcement of his birth, and find none. He is a demon, then.

I am, naturally, a bit disappointed when my eyes confirm the first voice as one _Naruto_. And I know, of course, that no mortals are permitted entrance here...The excepted ones are either angels...

...or demons.

"Alcoholics Anonymous...the AA was started by Heaven?" a hardened, cold voice murmured.

I was able to find him in my memory. "Hyuuga Neji." I look at him and allow my eyes to reflect the depthless universe. Perhaps because of it, he will regret his choice and make actions to better his position. "Once mortal. You were a suicide victim who, before his death, became a _demon_." I walk forward; my wings are unbound and undisguised—for only the archangels may hide their true appearances, in the Third Heaven. Knowing this, many _chose_ to look as I do...a 'mere' angel of the Cherubim order.

I take to the air.

The blond demon, Naruto, starts with surprise at my speech. He turns, and upon seeing me, he cackles. "Oh, fagot-boy's an _angel?"_ he smirks. "And pulling one of those All Knowing tricks, too..." his lips twist into a grin. "You can't fool me." his smile could cut flesh cleaner than many'a knife. "Yer nothin' but uh _show off._ Only _names_ and shit like that come to you instantly. Ya still need ta learn slow, just like a reg'lar human!" he crows.

I land before them, and let my wings unfurl farther, to span their full length. I frown, briefly. "Unlike you, demon, I will exist as long as my Maker sees fit, and ever after be part of his glory." I return his smirk with one of my own. "And so a great many things will come to me. Among them, _knowledge._" I laugh, quietly. "Whereas you seem more than lacking in this respect."

He snorts, obviously agitated. "Yeah, well, Miss Prissy Pants," he grins again, and the whisker marks seem to grow larger. _"I'm_ not stupid enuf ta get killed, eh?"

A sharp, doglike laugh comes from behind. "Oh, yeah, Naruto? Ya just barely _learned_ flight, and already sayin' yer immortal?" he had brown, spiky hair, and there were two red stripes burned on each cheek. His clan, I Know...his name, I don't.

But knowledge is easily parted, from ones such as _Naruto._

"Shuddup, Kiba..." he mutters.

I laugh. "Oh? Deadlast after all, Naruto?"

His face turns scarlet, and his blue eyes are visible— the entire cerulean ellipse— for a moment. Then his eyes close to form slits. He growls, deep in his throat, and _wings,_ unlike mine, dissimilar to those of demonkind or Fallen, unfurl.

They are cloud-like, similar to breaths of wind or starlight. His wings are akin to those of the long lost Faery...but his temperament speaks of death.

Fury.

I call to me my unique sight, and watch his movements like only a warrior may. I put a hand on my sword of Light— formed the very instant the world took shape—and the blade takes my Will and hones it.

I lean into it, and the blue-eyed demon smirks openly.

We are ready.

_"Stop."_ a voice bids. It is strong and beautiful as it is jaded and silky. I do not have to turn to see him. I know Sasori, called Gabriel by men, better than I know my brother, Itachi, the angel of death and prince of Light.

"Stay your hand, fair Sasuke," he bids. A coy, prodding smile on full lips. "We will fight these wretches until we prevail.

Sasori's voice is unyielding. "But you _must_ learn he time for peace, and the time for war." Indeed, Sasori knows these instances best of all. For it is _he_ who presides over conflict, despite his feminine, graceful disposition.

"Aaaah, Naruto! What did I tell you about manners!" an irate, if somewhat fatherly, voice reprimands.

My lips twitched.

These four children are young demons, indeed, to need the guidance of an older, wiser hellspawn. The single streak across his nose marks this one as careless, in my mind, but he remains polite— if stiffly so.

"And you are?" he asks, with a formal, emotionless half-bow.

"I am Sasuke, set over Vengeance."

Behind the brown-haired demon with black, bat-like wings, Kakashi smiles coolly. He nods. "Still clinging to the old ways, yes?" his wings, I see, are stained black, as though encrusted in dark, dark blood. He, too, chooses not to do away with the angelic appearance.

I cannot do away with my wings here. I lack that power.

I quickly note when Kakashi speaks again. "I remember, Sasuke, when you were set over orphans...when you researched, at my side and my guidance, the ways that would— in time— bring Sammael to _fall."_

I nod, coolly. "Yes...you were my guide, Kakashi..." I tilt my head to observe him and a slow smile overcomes me. "I have heard,"

He looks at me from behind dark glasses.

I continue, "I have _heard _that you are set to guarding the Gates...the main gate to Hell, was it not?"

He allows for a cold smile, barely a twitch of lips.

Naruto whirls to face me. The brat, I see, does not _like_ my knowledge of his world. He probably assumed I, like most humans, believe there _is_ no order in Hell.

I smile again.

"Shut the fuck up, fag," the venom in his voice alongside frowning features makes for a sour image. "What the fuck do _you_ know about anything?"

Sasori laughs, his head tilted to one side. He answers in my stead. "A great deal, Winged One." he pauses and pushes at my shoulder elegantly. "A great deal." To me, he says, "Come, Sasuke," his smile does not stir.

"Come."

The doglike child laughs, and his hellhound yips haughtily alongside him.

I hold my head high, and let time fall as it will.

* * *

tbc... 

Thoughts?

As soon as I get around to proofing the next part, you should have more.


	2. Chapter Two, Naruto

**EDIT: **just adding my links...

**

* * *

Warnings:** major use of profanity, religious implications. Heavily modified words, too, to imitate a course speaking pattern. If you don't know what it's saying, read it aloud, and you should be able to catch it.  
**Disclaimer:** the only thing I can claim is the plot. I own no Narutos, Sasukes, or anything like that.

**

* * *

Author's note:** I'm done with the rest of this (hah, it took forever, all 80-some pages of it…). All I need to do now is edit…if I'm lucky (and don't get much homework), this fic should be all wrapped up within a week or so.

**

* * *

Reach.**  
a tale  
of  
falling higher  
and  
rising lower

**Chapter Two…**by Taes

You know what sucks about class, 'sides that it _is? _You probably do, if you've ever been.

It's long. It's boring. It's stuffy. It's cold.

And I'm too damned _tired _to do anything more than sit there, to stare at whatever's around me, damn it, like stupid dry erasers that _squeak _and make a more annoying distraction than anything I can do with nails on brimstone…and you know what? The things _smell, _too.  
Hell, I've been living around the orders of the underworld for my 'tire life, but nothing gets me like that god-damned _awful _smell of _markers…_

Ugh. It hits me before I even get into the room.

I think I've just barely missed my Psychology class…er, the start o' it, anyways…but he's already usin' the board?

Great…he's _that _kinda teacher.

I sigh and run my hand through angel-like blond hair. I have to grin 'fore stepping inside. My dad sure did give me some good stuff, I'll tell you that! Unlike most of the demons I know, my hair's soft. And, what's better, it goes with everything, and makes even the most icy babe go _goo gah _over me an' my brilliant, stunning, and oh-so-fetching eyes.

I ain't shittin' ya.

It's the truth, and that's all…

Man, it sure is cold in these school buildings…I bet they're thinkin' they can keep me awake, with the frigid air and stale, stale air conditioning blowing fake wind on my face…fuck everything, man…

Hehheh, I can think of a few good fucks, myself…something with sweet cheeks and a head full a dark, black—

"Hey, Naruto, wha'cha tryin' ta do, leave us behind 'er somethin'?" dammitdammit, stupid Kiba's got outta hell by himself? The shithead, I bet Kakashi let 'em out with equally stupid (maybe stupider) Shikamaru or something.

Whaddaya know. Shikamaru, standin' at the door, already half through with his eyes lookin' straight into the teacher's. Fuckass. Shikamaru don't have no fear of anything, sure thing…not some teacher with eyes o' glass or something like that…

Kiba attacks me from behind, fluffin' my hair and takin' his place at my side, like some kinda watchdog. Like he's supposed ta, the teach don't even see my demonic friends, and the only thing people can see is me wincing and nothing at all, and pro'lly thinkin' I'm nuts 'er something. But whadda I care, huh?

So I'm all grins and wide, blue freakin' eyes when I open the door myself, ignorin' Kiba's hound-like yips in my ear. The creep has a habit of talkin' HoundSpeak ta me, just 'cause he knows I inherited the angels' gift o' tongues…but that don't include made up languages, or Gifts that run in families like his damn ability ta talk ta stupid pups!

I lift my head slowly—fuckin A, Kiba, the dog, is still pullin' down real hard on my hair—and I look at the teach.

I say, "Hey."

He just looks at me, like I'm some kinda bug 'r something, you know? He's just like, _'dude, what are you doin' in my class, fool?' _but he says, you know wha? He says, "Yes?"

And I says back, "This is psyc, isn't it?"

Half the class laughs at that, and the other half looks incredulous. The teach, too, he looks kinda exasperated an' all, like he's fed up with me 'fore I even get ta know 'im. Good thing he can't see Shikamaru or Kiba, too, or he'd be even more pissy, I know _that _for'a fact!

"Yes, ever since August," the teach quips, a half smile on his lips and unbelieving eyes wide with determination.

I laugh a little, and say, "Good. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I shut my eyes and grin at him like a good kid. "Uh, transfer student."

He looks at his podium, leaning on it more 'n a little. His hair's kinda this red yellow color, faded from age and too long teachin', I bet. He sighs, fusses with his mustache, and proclaims, "Yeah, well, that's nice, Mister Nah…_roo_-toe, wasn't it?" he doesn't wait for my reply, and doesn't really look at my bemused, irritated expression, or he'd'a asked what's the matter 'r somethin'. "Listen, you can't enroll in this class—"

I curse under my breath. Goddammit, they _didn't _screw with my fucking information…

Desperate, an' thinkin' of the damn angel fag I met earlier, I think on the computer system. Everything they need to know, random numbers and dates and shit like that, and most importantly, my name, and the classes attached to it…so, real casual like, I put my book on the desk next ta me, and act like I'm gonna fix my hair. But really I'm not.

My hand touches the middle of my forehead, and then as it travels to my navel, I twist it in a quarter turn. I draw my hand closed and _will _the work to be done. Grinning, it occurs to me that the teach's gotta list of students…a _roll _that he's been keepin' track of all along. So I add my name on that, too, with a neat mark for _excused _absences up 'till now.

Hell yeah, I'm good.

"Check it." I dare 'im. "I'm enrolled." I grin real big, and shoot a smirk at Shikamaru. He's not paying attention, though, 'cause his eyes are locked on somethin' else. Even Kiba's moved, I see, an' both of 'em aren't even payin' any mind to me.

I look past 'em, and see—

_fuck. _

Mister Angel Fagot.

Just great…what's that asshole doin' _here? _

"Mister…?" teach asks.

"Uzumaki. U-Z-U—" I start, and go back to studying the angel-fuck.

He squints, and checks the paper. "Aah, right…" he blinks. "Funny. I don't remember ever marking you absent…" his brow furrows and he looks up at me in baffled amusement. "So, ah, you might need to get your records cleared up, Mister Oozemahkey?" he glances at me, and I make a face.

"Uzumaki. My first name's Naruto."

"Nah dooh toe?

"No, Naruto. It's Japanese. There're no hard r's. If you can flip—" I thought it's best to explain, and ignore any angels nearby.

But teach's got other fuckin' ideas, rather 'n getting' my name right. "No, See, Nah-rue-toe,"

_"Naruto." _

"—whatever." He shuffles through his papers to hold up a print out…of student information, including student numbers, date of enrollment, other notes and shit like that. I thought he'd like to have a copy, so wrote over one of his grade sheets.

That should amuse some students…heehee, changing grades is easy as anything.

Anyways, he was obviously readin' that while I bothered to explain my name, and not paying attention worth shit. So he says, "But it has on my records that you're a _girl. _You might wanna check into that." He laughs wholeheartedly, the shithead.

I glare at him, but he only turns red.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I just assumed you're a boy—" his laughter broke the words off, and I hear the rest of the class laughing.

Laughin' right along with Kiba, Shikamaru, and the teach.

"Are you really a—" the teach starts to ask.

"No." I growl. "Absolutely not."

Even fagot boy's smirking at me, the asswipe…fuck all of 'em…

"And what are _you _lookin' at, huh? Keep your eyes straight, angel." I snarl, but it's way too much effort to keep up the bad move. So I plunk down in a desk—next to the enemy to keep an eye on 'im—and run my hands through my hair.

My cheeks sting with the heat of embarrassment, and I realize only then that I've forgotten my book by the door. So while I get up to get it, the teach starts again with his lecture 'n s'mthin', and then I get to sit down.

It's cold in the fucking classroom, and damn _boring, _listening to theories of human behavior…uhhgh, I dunno why m'dad wants me to learn 'bout fucking shitheads like mortals…they're useless unless they're dead.

…stupid souls…hmph.

…gah, gonna fall asleep…

Kiba snerks beside me.

I glare at him and realize he's havin' a staring contest wi' the angel. Perfect. I sigh. Shikamaru seems to be lazily paying attention. Hmph, now if only I could get 'im to help me with my homework later, eh?

Even though the bloody demon never helped me learn to fly…

…asshole…I was stuck learning _that _on my own.

So the teach goes on and on about crap and the devil knows what while I mentally practice magic, techniques, and shields. These things'd blow these kids away…all of it, stuff they've never even _dreamed _of…

"Okay, let's take a break. Be back in fifteen minutes." Teach says.

Yes! Break time…I've been meaning to have a word with my ol' classmates…

I glower irritably at Kiba, first. "You're the one who messed up my info, weren'cha? Ya creep, you al—" I'm still talking, but I can't even hear what I'm saying. It's just _words, _ya know?

He laughs, but doesn't reply vocally. He swirls his finger in a circle-ish-spiral-thing just near his temple.

I shut up real quick. He's here to protect me, after all. Not that I_ need _guards but _shit, _dads're screwed in the head…no fucking _way _Uzumaki Naruto couldn't handle somethin' on his own that these two clowns together can do…hmph.

See, Kiba was remindin' me not to speak ta 'im, yeah? Only 'cause most mortals can't see demons on this plane…not u'less the demon's been summoned, hey?

Sasuke laughs at all of us. The prick stands up.

I notice right away. His outfit compliments mine, too…he's wearin' a red top and black bottoms. Me, red bottoms, black top.

"Heh!" I laugh. "We must've been made ta be rivals, eh, Prissy Pants?" I grin, and let my eyes rove up and down his slim form…just ta give 'im a hint, yeah?

He stiffens. "And what, may I ask, gives you _that _presumption?"

His crisp, smooth voice gets on me _real _quick…I lean sideways in my desk and reach out. I flick his forehead good 'n hard, 'fore tracing his black eyes.

He catches my hand, holding me too tight to be able ta get out of 'is grip…

"Well," I start, actin' like his hand _isn't _cutting off my circulation and making my bones ache, "Your _eyes, _freak, almost bring you to _my _level," I purr.

An' you know what? I've got this killer sense for stuff like that—I'm _good _at finding people's strengths. Not so much their _weaknesses, _but strength I can do.

Anyways, I go on. "I'm the _strongest _guy you'll _ever _meet, hey?"

He laughs, and twists my wrist.

I hiss with irritation and finally break away when he loosens his grip.

"The strongest, was it?" he murmurs, low an' silk-like. "My brother could best you without pause, Naruto." He tilts his head a little, so I can see underneath his face, and his eyes seem smaller. "As can _I, _fool…"

I get up, snarling. I'm ready as ever to kick his shiny white ass—

But 'fore even my friends can say anything, teach is stepping between us.

"Something the _matter, _kids?" he asks, old an' annoying voice tight with controlled anxiety.

I smile, making nice-nice and lean away from teach. "Nah, we're buds, kay?" I grin, and snake my arms around the dude to pinch angel-boy's cheek.

He frowns, and pushes my hand away.

I settle back into my chair.

"I believe that this _fool _should be removed from the class, professor…" Sasuke smirks, thinkin' his _word _alone'll sway a guy.

Pathetic.

"Now, Sasuke..." teach clears his throat. "He's given no reason for—"

"He is dishonest."

I snort. Does the lil' shit think that words hold _that _much power? I laugh quietly to myself.

"I'm afraid that doesn't cut it." Teach sighs. "Now, why don't you two separate yourselves?"

I decline, smirking and laughing as Sasuke turns stiffly away, hiding his mouth behind steepled hands.

He's a _pretty _piece of ass…despite being a jerk.

So teach goes back ta lecturing and all that shit, with me not paying attention and everyone else scribbling notes furiously. Ahgh, I'm so bored…

So I doze off again, and the whole place is just surrounded by daydreams of a bored me. Everyone else's goin' off about some pyramid of needs or what the fuck. I steal a glance at angel-boy, and he's just listening, hands clasped over a full, pretty mouth. Damn it, he probably _does _remember things just from hearin' 'em…I bet he's like that if he sees stuff, too…it's freaky, the sorta memory angels've got…

Heh heh, I wonder if they remember stuff like how many times their so-called saints've had orgasms or what? Now _that'd _be worth recalling!

"Don't forget, boys and girls, you've got a quiz at the beginning of class…read the chapter." He folds up his papers, and everyone starts getting their stuff together.

Bored, I lazily stand up, nodding towards Kiba and Shikamaru to get the _hell _outta there…

The girl behind me snickers most annoyingly. She kinda reminds me Sakura—the lead kid in our classes—with her long blond hair and blue, blue eyes. Before Sakura-brat cut her hair in a fit of irritation with her then-boyfriend, Kiba.

…no idea why everyone liked Sakura, anyways…she was way, way too bossy to be a good girlfriend…behind that cutesy, _'ohh, I think you're the best!' _attitude.

Yeah.

Like that's a _good _thing, anyway…

Hmph.

Anyways, the blond girl's hair isn't near as vibrant as _mine, _see? It's all pale and flat, like a Swiss girl's, not like an angel at all. So she says, "Hey, are you a girl?"

I flush. Sputter.

She giggles—chortles—covering her pale lips with a hand. "You'd be a _hot _boy!" she grins and collapses into laughter for a bit.

I've gone red as anything.

Kiba and Shikamaru laugh.

The girl can't seem to keep her mouth shut. "And you know what? I know you're crushing on Sasuke." She sneaks a look at him. "Everyone is! But, I knew him first, girl, so you'd better get in line!"

I don't know what to say.

She continues, and pets my hand sympathetically. "We'll get you some less boyish clothes, and with some good makeup you'd be absolutely adorable, huh, Naru, wasn't it?"

I'm about to die.

And the bitch Kiba is gonna die _with _me, dammit all…I dunno _what _he did, but he's gotta've learned a spell of influence… guh, those subtle kinda spells aren't his specialty! Why's it working so well?

Hmph. Sakura must've helped him figure it out…stupid girl…

"I'm Indigo, by the way. But all my friends call me Ino! I'm sure we'll be the best of friends, huh?" she giggles prettily, and I can see, out of the corner of my eye, Kiba and Shikamaru falling over with delight.

Fuck them.

Sasuke, to his credit, doesn't laugh foolishly. He laughs_ darkly, _coolly, and with a hint of malice. What a stupid fuck…and he _smirks _at me like nothing else.

I stand up then, holding my textbook loosely to my side. Ino has pulled out a cell phone, and is punching buttons as she waves at me to wait. I roll my eyes, and nod at the teacher.

I grin.

I wink in Ino's direction.

Heh heh…she might be useful…I smile to myself, and ponder how I can manage to get one of the Blessed to Fall.

My laughter climbs the walls. "See ya in hell, fairy."

I'm gone 'fore anyone even notices.

* * *

tbc…  
Thoughts?

* * *

If you're confused, retype the link. It's not too hard, really...just replace the CAPS with the appropriate symbols. 

http COLON SLASH SLASH www DOT livejournal DOT com SLASH userinfo DOT bml QUESTION MARK user EQUAL SIGN narutoheaven

Now, go to the memories section (click on the heart), and follow the "background" tag. Click on the section that's confusing you, hey?


	3. Chapter Three, Sasori

**Warnings:** religious implications. Some cursing, some violence, YAOI. Implied _interest _between Sasuke and Naruto. The romance begins towards the end.  
**Disclaimer: **I own no Naruto characters, or rights to anything.

**Author's note: **the next section's really long…I think it's about twenty pages. The section after it's about the same…

**

* * *

Reach.**  
a tale of  
falling  
higher and  
rising  
lower still

**Chapter Three, Sasori…**by Taes

I look down upon the earth, impatient to be gone. The task that has sent me here has been followed, but the two beings in question of yet to show their faces.

So far as a Walk on mortal realms go, this one has been quite uneventful. Walks of the past have brought me wonderful followers…creatures like Joan of Arc, with her pretty speech and puppet-like reflexes…but alas, she did not listen in the end, and died for it. The poor child…

I visit her, upon occasion, but the insane thing insists on calling me _Gabriel,_ despite insisting she call me otherwise.

My name is _Sasori._

In any case, I breathe the dampened air, and wait. Seeing that Itachi thought our young brother, Sasuke, might need assistance, I am here. If it were any _other_ angel, I would be tempted to leave them to fate. But I can recall the moment the seraphim came to life, and his smile shall hold me captive ever more.

I smile for the thought, slowly, and tap my fingers against the opposite arm's wrist.

Humans, angels, everyone is so _slow._

At last my waiting is rewarded.

My eyes widen when I see the two. Naruto, demon of _Hokuto—_the fifth Circle of Hell—and Sasuke walk close together. It amuses me, that they should make such a splendid, beautiful pair, even when quarreling. Furthermore, that they frequently dress in compliment of the other makes for good humor.

Currently, the two trade various insults. Each one with a psychology textbook under arm. Clearly, the rambunctious demon-child has been goading dear Sasuke, possibly from the end of their class.

I perch on the edge of a building, ready to offer aid if the small angel should need it. A fight may do me good, after all…

"Bastard, you've _no_ right to ignore me! Hey, come back here, fag—" he laughs, bright and brilliant. Oh, what a magnificent light he possesses…the power to ignite _any_one. Even while his strength is below average for a demon, that gift is surely greater.

Beastlike laughter echoes this golden prince's, and a quiet sigh from the shadows alerts Sasuke of the others.

Foolish child…you are still too weak, aren't you, Sasuke? The Creator will surely deny you entry to our Wing, Akatsuki…those demons are not skilled in the least at deception.

Sasuke unfurls his wings and draws his blade in a grand Circle of design. The action is thoughtless. Swords, dear, are best for _close_ combat, and these demons are Winged. They will not allow for tight, controlled fighting…they will attack from afar, with spells and other demonic techniques to catch your wings aflame.

I sigh, no longer interested in _how _the young angel continues.

Be bold, Sasuke.

As the English say,

Be bold, be bold, but not _too_  
bold…lest your heart's blood  
should run cold…

…the brawl continues, and my eyes are drawn to the blond-demon. The wings of the golden prince are as light. They carry him by sheer force of will, not by muscle or strength, as those of his dog-friend and shadow-stealer's wings do. The boy laughs, erratic and spontaneous as he's proven himself to be.

I smile as he forms hand signs.

He violently forces blue light together, _life_ energy made visible…that technique…

My wings flutter uneasily. I have seen only one demon use _that_ technique…rather, only one of the Fallen…

The blue energy collects in a swirling manner, building in strength and speed as he holds it. It has a tiny, complex, center. One could assume that it could blast through anything. But the instant it touches Sasuke's sword—and touch it must, as it's aimed at that small angel, who is bound to block any attack thrown at him—it collapses.

Just, it seems, as our Shadow-Weaver wanted.

My lips curl.

How, dear Sasuke, will you respond?

Nevertheless, I do not move. Interfering now would bring shame on any respectable warrior.

The shadow arms lengthen to a remarkable degree, trapping sweet Sasuke in an embrace of darkness.

I tilt my head to see better and contemplate. My dear, the darling of Fury, you'd best be careful…

Shikamaru of the Nara clan of demons has bound Sasuke to his Will. Experimentally, the young demon lifts an arm. Sasuke, in accordance with the technique, does the same. It would appear that the Shadow-Claimer is skilled indeed, to hold this angel…

Sasuke's wide, beautiful smile, however, is not what one would call sane. Sasuke laughs.

Shikamaru snorts. "You've already exposed your wings, haven't you, Sasuke?" Shikamaru knew it to be true. It is clear for all to see, who can. "We could cut 'em off, you know," lazy little child, he'd rather watch the clouds, I know it…

Kiba of the Inuzuka clan finishes the threat. "Yeh, and you know what else? You'd be one of _us._"

I have to chuckle at that. If it is so, there would be precious few angels left in the Heavens.

"An' we could—"

"Shut up, you shitheads, this asshole's _mine."_ Naruto screams, and he aims a power-laden blow at Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke may have died, if not for the weapon. His sword flares at Sasuke's command, until the blinding light dispels all traces of darkness. Freed, Sasuke swings the pure blade at the demon's oncoming fist, and a string of blood falls to the earth.

My expression of indifference holds, but I must say, I am surprised, on both accounts.

What a kid, to go up against a Seraphim angel…when he need not.

He closes those wonderful blue eyes of his, and forms a quick spell with fingers quick from irritation. His eyes open, and with that motion comes a small hoard of clones…each with a smaller sphere of light, aimed at the angel's lower back.

I rise, ready to help my brother. He was formed a mere day before man, and this makes him a young, beautiful fool…one who ought be preserved by those of us who _built _the heavens.

But I act too soon.

The angel Sasuke waits not a moment; he springs to the air and holds himself aloft; flying in such a beautiful manner that even the demons are shocked. He puts one hand to his lips, and he breathes.

A wave of _force_ encompasses the scene, and the shrill, dying screams of the clones fills the air. It is a sound like a drowning babe, high-pitched, harsh and ragged before going to extinction. Those mortals sensitive to such things will have nightmares...and NightTerrors will be inspired of their utter fear.

Despite this blow to his defenses, Naruto, prince of darkness in fire, has joined his rival in flight. With a short blade of magic and fire, the demon aims for soft, feathered wings.

Shadows and hellhounds arc towards them from the walls. The beasts are like dogs of strange breeding; cruel tempers mark them. Their eyes are red as ancient rubies, their necks unnaturally long and agile…whispering of snake influence and cunning. Their legs seem far too lengthy for such a body, while their teeth are terrible for man to see, the claws unbearable.

Sasuke merely grins all the wider.

He Speaks, and his Will is mighty.

The hellhounds vanish, and the shadows dissipate.

Only the demon children remain.

Sasuke smirks, well aware of his developing Power. "I saw your Summons, children of flame and darkness." He holds his head high. "and I _know_ them, now." He laughs.

The two demons look as though they want to take to the air.

But Sasuke is not done. "I, as an angel of the Lord, our Creator, have invested in me the Ability to take Hell's minions, whereupon I may cast them into their fiery Pit

"To rot." His smile grows.

"No Purpose guides you on this plane; your Will alone cannot help you.

"Your return will be." He crosses the sword with a line of Light. "We shall meet again." He promises with an opening hand. "And you will die for it." He closes his fingers around Sword and Light.

Where blood falls, a shadow builds in the earth. A portal opens. The lad has gone and built a window to _Santai,_ the Three Realms. It is certain that the demons will go this way.

As I thought would occur, Kiba and Shikamaru walk towards the darkness as though entranced. Their feet are heavy, their Wills strong…at least, better than Sasuke lets on. If they can resist even a little, their minds are good. Their expressions are set against it, but it is as if their bodies betray them.

They are compelled to leave.

The portal seals itself with a flash of light…and it is swallowed by the darkness.

Sasuke is left to stare in amazement at the remaining boy.

I smile.

I had thought this would happen.

"You—" Sasuke begins, but he is cut off by Naruto's laughter.

"You can try that shit on me all you _want,_ freak, but it won't work." His voice is a tad slow; the trials had tired him.

Sasuke glowers in silence.

"I'm not under your dominion. I owe _no_ allegiance to Hell!" he laughs.

Sasuke seems confused.

The poor child.

He ventures a complaint. "But you're a demon—"

"No, I ain't. Demons and Fallen may be sent back by the likes of you, but I _wasn't,_ now was I? I'm _not_ one, got it?" his laughter sparks.

I decide it best to land, and circle gracefully down to the two. It takes not an instant, and to these beings of lesser power, it would seem that I appear from thin air.

I smile openly at the two. "He is correct, Sasuke of Vengeance…" I tilt my head to regard the child. "Your magnificent gift will not work against him." I laugh quietly.

Sasuke bows slightly. "Why?" he begs, curiosity in widened eyes.

"Because," I begin.

My voice carries far. "He is neither demonkind, Fallen, nor mortal.

"He is, due to his heritage, a free-willed soul. Free to choose Heaven or Hell."

Sasuke looks at the floor, far below us, and its broken pieces of gravel. He looks at the cracks, and he looks at Naruto.

His eyes are unbelieving.

"Free?"

Naruto nods, slightly. Proudly.

Sasuke truly smiles.

I am pleased to see it.

"Then you will return to Heaven, where all souls long to be." He reaches for Naruto.

"Take my hand, Naruto."

I smile.

My brother has Found his purpose.

* * *

tbc… 

How is it, so far? What do you like? What do you think will happen?


	4. Chapter Four, Naruto

**Warnings:** religious implications. Liberal cursing. Hints of SasuNaru and NaruSasu. Some angst.  
**Disclaimer:** like I own _any_thing, much less the Naruto cast…? Sure. In my dreams.

**

* * *

Reach.**  
a tale of falling  
higher  
and rising  
lower

**Chapter Four, Naruto**…by Taes

"Take my hand, Naruto." The fagot bitch commands.

The _prick!_ He thinks I'd _wanna_ go to a fucked up place like _Heaven?_ "Fuck you!" I grumble, but before I can even stuff my hands in my pockets the almost white-blond-haired bitch—some kinda higher angel, fuck it all—is in fron'na me. He's gone all _'holier than thou'_ on me…

Great.

The ice blue eyes are so frickin' cold, too...people think it's _my_ side who's all creepy an' shit, but _hell_. This dude could give even Sammael—the Lord of Hell—a run f'r 'is money, hey?

"Dearest." Damn, that lil' smile o' his doesn't twitch an inch...and his eyes, man, they don't widen or nothing. They're just kinda _staring_ and open like...like...

...I dunno...

Why's he _looking_ at me, anyways?

I laugh, but he's already started talkin', the fucker...

"Surely you aren't declining an offer to _heaven_..." a gentle, noble-like laugh sticks him in the _'bastard'_ category, in my book.

I glower meanly at 'im. "Hell yeah! I'm not even gonna set _foot_ in that place—"

Sasuke laughs crisply, arrogant and oh-so stupid. Damn, he annoys the shit outta me...

"If you were half as intelligent as you _should_ be, demon," he snarls prettily, not a hair outta place. "You'd know that you already have been to Heaven." The smirk widens, his eyes close, and the shithead crosses his arms. "The Three Levels is a convergence of our Realms, brat, with clear gates to all of the Universe—"

I snort. "Yeah, uh, but..." I try and come up with something to say, but he's got me good. "Um..."

The other angel lets his wings spread wider, and through an extreme exertion of Will, he's pulled all've us down to the ground.

I _really_ hate showoffs...

The blond angel holds out his arms, and for a second, I wanna actually let 'im hold me...but the moment of weakness passes, and I just _smirk_ knowingly at the bastard. The ground between us is a cinch to cross.

_"What,_ you wanna take me _home?"_ I flutter my lashes and wrap my arms instantly around his neck. The ol' prick doesn't seem to notice, so I nibble at his ears. _"Huh?" _so quiet...nobody ever thinks I _can_ be...

Sasuke pulls me off'a the other guy and I'm laughing so hard it hurts.

"Stay _off_ Sasori." Blackie demands.

I rub my hair. "Okay." I grin. "Guess I'll be goin' then..." I smirk. "He's the only _interesting_ thing here, yeah?" as I merrily turn away, I gather my shields to me.

They won't know what hit 'em.

I pull a long paper from my pocket and thrust it into the air. It bursts with a flash of flame, and in that split second, I'm at Sasuke's throat, clawing at the _soft_ flesh there with an eager grin—

—but I'm on my back before I know what happened.

Dazed, I stare upwards.

Sasori, this blond mother-fucker with an _attitude, _stands over me. There's a creepy smile on his face. He tugs at the edge of one eye, pulling the soft folds down as he talks. "—a foolish move, Naruto." His lips twitch.

I roll my eyes. "What'm I supposed ta do, huh? Let heaven's agents kidnap me without a fight 'er nothing?" I laugh, and spit a tiny fleck of blood on the blond's porcelain skin.

Sasori doesn't notice the mixture of blood and spit. He kneels down, and his hair successfully hides 'is eyes. Like this, he bends over me, one dainty-lookin' arm on my chest ta keep me from movin'. I try an' sit up, but it's like moving a boulder. And he's doin' it with _no fucking effort._

Shit. I'm _so_ outclassed here...

"Naruto, you have my word—"

I leer, tilting my head to the side for a clear view of my neck. "Not good enough." I tilt my head towards Sasuke—the small angel's all broody an' arrogant at me.

I hate that, too.

Sasori rolls his shoulders. "So, you won't take the perfect opportunity to infiltrate heaven...and gain precious knowledge of our inner workings?" the bastard continues to smile.

...but he's got a point...

"Le'me up." I demand.

He moves obligingly.

I pull a proper scroll from myself—it was encased in the armor my bones offer. That's a pretty neat trick that most demons know by the age of four. It makes for a good way to carry a favorite toy when your mom're whoever's busy…Anyways, I unroll the scroll with one smooth flick of the wrist.

In the instant it starts to open, I've bit down on my thumb, and I'm smearing the forthcoming crimson liquid into the characters for 'contract.'

All the while I murmur the soft, smooth words to help bind everything together. A quick circle with two fingers, then I touch the same two to my lips. _"Kai."_ I mumble.

I've called up a brush, and in quick, sprawling letters I form the pact...my blood drips from the fine bristle, charmed to call it up from just outta my heart, all warm and _alive. _

With another word and a thought, I clean the brush of my heart's blood.

...I'm a little dizzy, but way used to that. Ya see, all demons, all the Fallen can do this...we're all used to it.

Blood magic.

I smirk.

"You swear, angel?" I challenge.

And the white-blond angel just laughs.

A slight tilt of the head, and light encases my scroll...next up are smooth, flowing letters, precise and artistically arranged. His part of the bargain gives me no room for loops, but shit, I wouldn't even know if the angel put anything bad in, it's that elegant.

I guess I'll have to assume Heaven's angels're a lot more _truth_ful 'n Hell's people.

"Done." The angel breaths. I glance at his writing, not of blood, but essence...

...angels, I guess, can put more 'n just the physical down on paper. Maybe it's the imprint of himself, like a human's soul...the ghost of a fingerprint, I guess.

I scan for his name.

...Sasori, archangel of war...

No fuck.

I cover my eyes with one hand, laughing in cheerful embarrassment...no wonder I couldn't lift a hand ta this guy...

...and Sasuke? I don't really give a fuck if _he_ signs 'r not, but dude...appearances are everything, hey? "What 'bout him, hmm?" I ask, emotionless and exhausted.

Sasori's playing with his skin again, this time pulling at his fingers, as if to gauge how they're put together, the freak... "Sasuke is under my wing."

I roll my eyes.

"Anything bound to me is bound to him, as well." The archangel replies languidly.

I swallow.

Fuck...I wish I'd'a paid more attention in class...man...then maybe I'd know what the fuck I'm getting in to...

So Sasuke-boy comes forward, like he's the one in charge of the whole situation. With 'sweet,' black orbs in almond slits for eyes, the guy offers me a hand and his white wings—so like the Fallen angels' black wings it's almost spooky—swoop back and forth. I ignore the proffered assistance and fly by my own strength, light and weird as they may be in comparison to dove-feathered assholes…

I fly, hard and fast.

The archangel flanks me, and the bond we drew up pulls me back to him. I frown. So I can't even get too far ahead, huh? Guess the reverse's true, too…the thought of being lost—and alone—in heaven isn't really something I'd like to think about, now that you mention it…

I mean, anyone who could let men and women _do_ the things they do on a regular basis? The jackasses runnin' the joint don't care at all about 'em! And shit, I don't want 'em lookin' after _me_ with such 'love' or whatever…

Sammael gets pretty damn _mean_ when he's punishing souls for _redemption._ A lot meaner 'n any demon'd be when doin' it all just for the hell of it…

…an angel, I'd bet, would be twice as bad.

"Wait, Naruto." Sasori calls, and like a damn puppet, I stop.

Glaring, I try and pinpoint the power he's set over me, but my eyes aren't nearly as good as, say, Neji's 'r nothin', so such a tiny thread's lost to me.

"Fuck," I moan, knowing I'm pretty much _stuck._ If he pulled anything in that contract, I'm gonna be good as toast. _"fuck."_ I repeat, barely over a whisper.

He holds me still, a doll with no support. I think I'm gonna fall, for a second, but he holds me up with 'is mind…with his power? It's like there's invisible strings, holding me air-bound.

Sasori is next to me in an instant, moving between space like it's not even there. His wings enfold us, and his cold, slender hands grasp my shoulders tightly. I want to close my eyes, but shit, all I can do is sit and stare into too-wide, ice-blue eyes.

When his wings go slack, I see Sasuke standing behind him, wings folded back gracefully. He turns to us so slowly, and it's like I can see everything in super detail…each fold of perfect skin, each feather as it rustles.

My eyes are wide, I know, and even my thoughts slow down…smiling becomes a real chore…my fingers, even, are so heavy…I wanna let go've my wings, too…so I can't feel the awful weight.

Sasori's voice is slow, but steady, when I realize it's there. "—'come to the first heaven, _Kuuchin."_

My eyes widen in what feels like a fuckin' age. "The" shit, my tongue's heavy, "The Void."

Sasori laughs. His voice, the little shit, is no slower 'n usual, and he speaks with seeming ease…even his movements are liquid to Sasuke 'n my sluggish, marble-like actions.

I bet it has something to do with his power, with his rank.

"The first heaven, as you may well know," he knows—like hell—I don't _remember _that. "Lies on the edge." His lips twitch. "It's the threshold…"

Sasuke, with effort, picks up the thought. "…without it, Heaven and hell would collide…"

Heheh, his voice's just as slow 'n weighted as mine! He isn't nearly as strong as Sasori. Good.

Blackie takes my hand, and with amazing effort, he pulls me to my feet.

I know, after a second or two of observation, that there's nothing around us. It's all _gray_ and misty, even, like nothing's here at all. I swallow, and try an' grin. My mouth hurts for the crack of my indifferent mask. "There's one of these in Hell, too…" I breathe deep. "But unlike your shit hole, it's not empty—"

Sasuke's laughter surprises me. "Empty?" He grins, slowly.

I think of the demon cat who appears—first and last—with its sharp, wide grin. I smirk back at Sasuke, wondering if the bloke knows how demon-like he can be.

"Sweet fool," the angel-fag says, "Open your _eyes."_ He motions to our side—it's hard to think as anything as 'left' or 'right' here—without pausing his grin.

I squint to the distance, trying my damnedest to see what this bastard's claims's there. "Don't fucking shit wi—" I begin, turning to face him irritably—

—when , amazingly—

—burning, magnificent and painful, the light sinks into my eyes and pulls me down, down, so far below it's like I'm nothing, and it's so—

—it's brilliant.

"…what…" I breathe, eyes glued. "…was…?"

Sasori saves my frazzled nerves. He withdraws a long, curiously straight stick from his robes and points at the fading, blue light. "This is the beginning of creation." He murmurs. "The heart of a star, carried and guarded by an angel of some order." The long, black rod circles an area of dense, golden smoke, and the archangel smiles cryptically. "What do you see?" his voice is so fucking soft…

I can't think of a reason why _not_ to try. So I look.

I squint.

…the golden cloud comes into focus, and inside the swirling malevolence, I grasp something like a mouth…turned down in sadness, and a long, pretty nose under cerulean eyes—

—the same color as—

"What…" Sasuke asks, quietly. "do you see?" his words are so slow, but so quick to my churning mind.

Damn, this place is…nothing like the _Kuuchin_ of Hell… it's too full, too _damn_ sad…

My eyes tear away from the newborn star, and I glance into Blackie's stormy eyes. "Nothing!"

The angels frown.

"Surely—"

"—fuck—" I labor to speak. "You!"

Sasori, of the two, seems unaffected, the stupid bastard. "These stars," he withdraws the black, cylinder-like pointer, and for a second it touches my arm.

It feels like fire and ice, crying and broken and awfully alive…the texture's like bone—

I yank myself away.

Sasori continues without more than a second's pause. "…these stars," he repeats, "…will be protected,"

…argh….does he hafta be so self assured?

"Nurtured until they reach the next stage…from there," he takes my and Sasuke's wrists, and pulls us onward. "They will proceed to the second heaven…_Genbu."_

I look back at the just born nebulas, and bite my lip. Fuck, these two angels are always tryin' ta get me to do somethin' I don't wanna do…I almost wish the star'd say something—

—with a smile, Sasori gestures to an older star, less defined and surrounded by the mirage of water, ice and dust…it's like a molten core of fire, this one, and I think the angel tending to it is as small as a bird—

—until I realize that we're very, very far off.

"Fuck, man…" I walk forward, ready to touch the thing—

—but Sasori's wings are about me, and off we go again, without moving another step.

…the stupid angels must've learned magic 'r somethin'…I mean, it's not possible to do that kinda stuff by sheer Will, right? I mean, the focus an'…concentration an' shit'd be…too impossible, 'cause it's so…different…an' while holding another guy…it'd be doubly unfeasible…

…shit…

…this is a hell of a lot to swallow.

Finally, I realize I've closed my eyes. An' as stupid Sasori brings 'is wings back, I see first that there _is_ a ground, an' I'm nowhere _near_ it. Panic woulda arisen if not for the instincts Iruka-sensei put in all o' us as fledglings…so, uh, needless to say, I um, don't fall—not even the _slightest. _

Besides for when Sasori lets go an' I'm, er, getting enough _distance _'tween us.

Yeah.

So we won't…uh…hit wings together 'r nothin'…

So Sasuke, yeah, him? He's right next to me, right? An' then there's some level of space and, you know, boundary between us, so we're not glaring as much as we could, an' I finally look at him straight.

"What?" I challenge.

The fag smirks down at me, an' says, "This is the Second Heaven, _Genbu."_

I nod, and a sly little smile spreads across my face. "Yeah, _Mysterious Tortoise."_ I grin wide.

Sasuke rolls 'is eyes. _"Mysterious Warrior,_ asshole." He growls.

With a whoop of laughter an' two hands over my mouth in disbelief, I grin with only my eyes. Fun-loving as ever, I says, "Shit, man, yer in _heaven_ and you cursed me!" I swear, I coulda fallen outta the sky an' been pleased.

But I didn't.

Sasuke's busy ignorin' me. He's moved on to the rest of 'is planned, dry speech or some shit like that. The bastard's pro'lly gone an' not heard all've what I said.

"The Second Heaven," he begins, "Is an in-between sphere, really. You know that all Realms touch in The Three Levels, don't you?"

I roll my eyes. "No _fuck,_ Sherlock."

Blackie rolls _his_ eyes, now. "Well, Reality exists, to some extent, in the Second Heaven, as well…" he smiles vaguely as he gestures to the left. "In truth, all of the heavens exist—in part—in Reality…"

I stick out my tongue. "Yeah, well, so do the hells!" I look at the thing he's been pointing at. I sigh with exasperation. "…so? It's a cloud." I frown at the fluff-ball obstructing my view.

Hey, Sasuke's _really_ good at looking bored 'n _'better than you'_ in so many ways…I mean, dude, _who_ coulda thought…

…you know I'm being sarcastic, right?

Good.

"Look _beneath_ the obvious, loser." He _daintily_ touches two fingers to the bridge of his nose. He tilts his head back slightly, as if to drain my influence from his poor, pretty face.

I pout at him, trying not to snigger. "Hey, no fair…I didn't get to use that one first!"

Sasuke laughs, slow and smooth and honestly grinning at me. "Some insults," he murmurs, silky and low, "are reserved for you alone." He winks, and turns away. "Come to the ground."

An' he dives, like he's a falcon 'r something.

I stare after him.

Look at Sasori. "Er…?" I question.

Sasori pulls that _'faster-n-everybody'_ trick o' his, and all the sudden I'm on pins and needles. _Shit,_ dude, he _bound_ me to 'imself! That means that if he gets too far away, I've _gotta,_ go to 'im.

…if I survive this, I'm _so_ killing the sick fuck…

I don't like _thinking_ about the fall.

_But,_ I will say this; I'm _good_ at landing. I swear! The crater I made wasn't even that _big…_

When I crawl outta the dust, I see it…a transparent, not-quite solid _tree._ I stare at the mirage.

After a bit, a human hand shimmers around an orange—it's an orange tree, I guess—and the fruit falls. I wait eagerly for it to _splat…_ 'cause that'd be just awesome to see in vague, ghost-like transparencies. But the fruit doesn't get to.

See, a gray, gargoyle-like claw reaches up from the roots, snatching the sweet, round fruit from the air. The thing was so perfectly camouflaged that I almost didn't see it…an' then this nasty, red, _red_ mouth opens and a long, crimson tongue gnashes at the sweet flesh…

…it's got no teeth…but that just makes it worse.

Sasori puts a hand on my shoulder, and the other on Sasuke's. He pushes us together. "Learn well, children." He smiles pleasantly. "Reality exists on more than one plane…knowing this, we can gather that these poor fools may hold unexpected power over even you." The puppet-master bends down. He pats around nowhere—in my perspective—to elicit a rough, disgustingly fertile purr.

"These are not-yet fallen angels…still a part of the heavenly host, but they may never reside in natural heavens." Sasori toes a vague blur in the ground, and lifts a perfect, silver chain. His ice-blue eyes meet mine. "They are bound here by their love of the Lord," his smile is empty, "But their corrupt hearts have soured their once-fine bodies, and sent them to a half-fallen state." Once again, he rubs the awful thing's head.

"Er," I mumble. "…what could they want that's so—"

Suddenly, the thing's lashing out at Sasori, all nails and teeth, blind as anything. The archangel, I'm pleased to find, dodges most easily.

The ice-eyed angel smiles at me. "Blood." He shrugs delicately.

Sasuke coughs lightly. "Sex."

Sasori turns his light eyes on me. "Power."

I grin at the two, and their so-perfect embarrassment over the subject. I've seen a hell've a lot of stuff, living in hell. Monsters who eat their young, blood-thirsty creatures and a hell've a lotta _sex._

I know what is and isn't profitable, and I know what I can take and what I can't.

I bend down, and offer a hand to the poor thing. It'd suck, to be caught between one stage and another. "Here, lil' guy…maybe you outta get the _hell_ outta here, hey?" I smile a little wider.

He might be more at home in hell, yeah?

The thing eyes me with gray eyes, and it sniffs a little…like a cat…then it snorts, and falls back down.

…but it eyes me in this creepy, hungry sorta way…

Sasori smiles innocently. "These angels, Naruto, get rewarded, sometimes." His face'd be expressionless, if not for that tiny, tilted lil' smirk. "And if it weren't for our contract, dear, you may very well be a pile of bones." He chuckles to himself, thoughtful. "So be thankful, sweet."

Sasuke shifts uncomfortably.

Sasori takes me up in his arms, putting soft wings around my aching head. I relax, and let him work his magic.

Easy as one, two, three, and we're off again.

You'd think that all this quick-as-light travel'd make Sasori tired, the bastard…but nope, not at all. I kinda hafta wonder if all archangels're like this, you know, but maybe it's just this guy, yeah? I mean he _does_ preside over war…and battle moves quick. There's no _time_ for recuperation.

…gah, I'm getting myself so confused…

I look around for the familiar setting we see in the Three Levels, but strangely, none of the landmarks're here. Man, these angels…they like ta confuse the hell outta me…takin' away stuff we _should_ see…

"So what's this place about, huh?" I grin as Sasori takes his feathery blanket away. I playfully swat at the guy's feathers, like I sometimes do with Sammael…

Sasori, amused but not pleased, declines an answer, leaving such a _mundane_ act to Sasuke.

Blackie smirks at me, his perfect oriental features in stark contrast to the mostly-European concept of beauty.

I grin wider, an' look at Sasori, the greatest rep of Christian angels.

Sasuke, living proof that _no_ culture's loved above another, shakes his head at me, less than amused but somewhat pleased at my curiosity. "Naruto of the lower realms, the third heaven—"

I snigger. _"—Santai, the Three Levels,_ bastard—"

But stupid Sasuke ignores me. "—is home to the paradise all souls dream of, child. Sasori presides over this realm." He levels me with a tired glare, the bitch. "Here, every soul is satisfied by heavenly design—" his eyes light with an inner flame, and I almost see the crimson shade his weird eyes become during battle…but it's only a trick of the light.

I look on, up and down, left and right. Curious... "So where are they?" I ask, finally.

My eyes must've betrayed my thoughts, 'cause the two angels only _look_ at each other.

I frown, annoyed an' a bit frustrated. _Man,_ I came here ta get somethin' done, dammit, not ta _learn_ useless shit. "Come on, now, how do I know if _I'd_ be happy here, huh? If I can't see them?"

I poke an' prod, but they just _smile_ at me.

Silent as statues…geeze.

I look around again, and as I do, I finally see that the surroundings—though corporal—don't really stay _together_ 'r nothin'…the stage changes as easy as a theater's mock-up, only without the dark flashes and shit. One second, it's a courtroom—like all the Eropeans've used for centuries—then it's'a grand, marble-based arena—the outta doors type. A moment goes, an' it reminds me of Egypt, with the beast who devours hearts…and on, and on the sceneries go…like some kinda motion picture…

…the only thing of _all_ the visions is the Judge, carrying a set of silver scales, an' his black, black eyes that flash—at times—of red…with tiny little black swirls thrown in for good measure.

I blink, rub my eyes, and think, _shit,_ this guy's just—

I look at Sasuke in amazement. "Dude, how're you here an' there at the—"

Sasuke's laughter catches me by surprise, the fuckin' prick… "Oh, poor soul," he grins, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Not even an angel may hold office in two places at once."

Sasori offers a quiet chuckle. "Those of us with far-spread duties are gifted with—"

Knowing what's coming, I grin an' say, "—unnatural—"

at the same time, _he_ says, "—speed, _un_like the lesser courts."

Sasuke sniggers, quietly.

That's it, as far as interesting stuff goes.

I glare, an' sulk the rest of the time, movin' about the dull, long routine of sight-seeing while they point out hazy shit like the H2O rooms—where we meet every fuckin' week on Earth—an' the clear-cut places of God, like churches 'n shit like that…

…and all this fuckin' while, they treat me like a toddler.

Shit, I'm _not_ as young as they seem ta think! I don't need Blackie holdin' on to me like I'd get lost…even though it'd be kinda nice to _'wander away'_ and shake up the paradise livin' souls for a second or two…

I'm pleased when Sasori finally wraps himself around me, just as Sasuke's hand slips away.

…I should get Sammael to do that for me…I don't think I've been _held_ since I was little…an' you know what?

It's nice.

Makes a guy feel…I dunno…

…cherished.

Ahh, fuck, these goody-goods are makin' me look bad, givin' hugs and shit like that…I mean, who the hell'd think that I—part demon an' all—would be able ta even…

..screw it. I'm not sure what's going on.

The fourth heaven, _nanjuu_, it's the _'southern star.'_ And, ya know what? It isn't near as important ta heaven as it is in hell…nah, the offerings given ta 'the Lord' or other holy powers? They ain't worth shit, yeah?

Not at all, man…an what's the fuckin' use've listening to church services, or glorious 'hallelujahs' from overfed, fat an' bitchy singers?

Yeah.

I wasn't much impressed with that, an' as we go ta the _fifth_ heaven, the good ol' _north star,_ huh? It's…

…not exactly like I thought it'd be.

See, the fifth circle of hell's about the middle of the lower realms…so a lot've important stuff's there, ya follow me? So it's no easier to get to Hokuto from one direction as another. The Black City…Sammael's home, yeah? It's there, an' all the Winged demons take residence around it, see…

But the fifth heaven's only another gray-blue plane, with a barely distinguishable floor an' ceiling…

I roll my eyes as I step away from Sasori.

The dude's bein' creepy again, too. Pulling lightly at his eyes, like he's tryin' ta see somethin'—or trying to block something out—that's not all there.

"Uhh…" I start. "Yo. Archangel." I grin widely. "'s this place as _useful_ as the fourth heaven?"

Sasuke snorts, and takes the pleasure've answerin' for the ice-eyed blondie. "The fifth heaven is home to many things, demon-child." He says, all aloof on me.

I'm'a rollin' my eyes again. "I was asking _Sasori-boy,_ not you, so fuck off." My voice's perfectly even, perfectly silky an' sensual as-you-please.

A low chuckle comes from beside us, an' the world's all the sudden well-defined…round, round rooms with perfect circles for windows. It's too quick ta be coincidental, with that laughter, too…

…shit…somethin' gives me the feeling that—

"—ahhh, Naruto-kun."

I whirl about, eys wide an' mouth open ta deliver a witty reply.

But the angel before me stops all've that… "I've been watching you."

Round glasses, steel blue eyes…gray wings. Like ash.

Fallen angels, Kakashi and Sammael an' all? Their wings are black as pitch, seeped in blood too long. _Their_ wings aren't nearly as soft as true angels, and the Fallen's are definitely a far cry from _white._

I turn to Sasori, whose wings're perfect…like the light of the moon. "Who's this, 'n why can they _see_ me?" I demand.

Before, no one but these guys could make direct contact with me…or even notice I'm here…I guess Sasori figured someone was bound ta get into a fight with me, bein' a demon of the lower hells and all.

Sasori's lips twitch. "Like my partner—"

My mouth drops—"—he's an arch—" I start to ask.

"—Kabuto. My name is _Kabuto,_ and I am a Watcher, m'boy." His voice is faintly accented, like an Englishman, and the words are crisp enough to well-define intelligent eyes. All of this is in contrast to a vaguely round, young-seeming face. It puts me on edge, all that _soft_ an' then the harsh. "I was sent to Earth before countries bickered among themselves." His smile is slow, and consequently, a small, pink tongue touches between both lips. As if to prevent chapping, I guess. "I was to inform the lesser beings—"

Sasori sighs, tired. "—they are the _people_ of—"

"—of God's wishes, of paper-making and glass forging, all to benefit those disabled few—"

Eying his glasses, I grin a bit. "Y'know, I always figured angels were all _perfect—"_

The lazy smile turns cold; there's no feeling in steel eyes, and a mysterious flash of white light further obstructs the picture. "We were the first allowed contact with men and women." His voice's hallow. "How were _we_ to know that mortals, with their lusting eyes and forceful hands, would fling us from grace?" it's a question I'll bet he's asked tons've people.

I smile, wide and bright. "Hah, that's great!"

Everyone freezes.

"You get laid once, 'n ol' Dad says, 'see here, now, that's for grown ups…no playing with the—'" I'm cracking up.

Unfortunately, no one else finds it all that funny. And just as I'm 'bout ta go an' look about the rounded place, there comes a shimmering light.

It's a star, I realize…and there's other little lights all around it…my eyes trace the features of the room. "…the north star…?" I wonder, amazed and a little shocked.

"Yes," Sasuke murmurs. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "In every watchers' dwelling, the main lamp is in the north star position—"

Kabuto's voice interrupts. "—to call on each of us, when an earth-bound soul demands it, to guide—" he spreads his wings.

There are six sets on each side, I see. From the bottom up, each spans a little farther than the last…starting with the smallest at his midsection and the greatest below his shoulder.

Sasori smiles, amused as ever about nothing. "We need not interfere. Let us be off."

I pout. "Nuh-uh. I wanna hear his story! How come these guys're here, when others are in Hell—"

"Later, child." Sasori bids, and the heavy cloud wraps me up in a sweet embrace once more.

My head aches.

"…ugh, Sasori, stupid Sasuke…" I groan. "My stomach's really starting ta hurt, with all this grabbing and shoving…" I open my eyes warily. I close 'em again real quick and tight. "…and I'm definitely sick. The whole place's blue, and _fuck,_ I feel like we've been here for ages…and ages…man, while I just talk—"

Their laughter surprises me.

Wearily, I open my left eye. "Er," I say, trying to get it. "…what?"

Sasuke's true smile is…sweet. Endearing, almost. "You're right, Naruto." He agrees. "It _is_ blue here…" a moment of warm silence is shared between us. "But Sasori's gotten permission to slow time back to Reality's pace rather than to let millennia pass in moments." The grin fades. "we don't want anyone to miss you, hmm…?"

I blink, slowly.

"…what's the fucking point of having a _blue_ heaven?"

Sasori pulls out a long, graceful flute. He runs one finger around it, tracing the patterns and circling the tiny openings. "…that, dear, is merely an after-affect." He smiles vaguely. "The _purpose_ of the sixth heaven—"

"--_Seiryuu,_ right?" I laugh. "The _blue dragon."_ I leer, looking around. "What're those lil' lizard-lookin' things? You know, with the white eyes an' scaley bodies…?"

Sasuke's grinning at me, now. Like I'm a proper lil' student. "Very good." He notes.

I can feel myself flush with pleasure.

But I replace it with a scowl after a sec'0, tryin' ta forget that even _Iruka-sensei_ didn't praise me.

"Most people will never realize these guardians exist…" he's smiling cheerfully, petting one like it's a cat. "If you were mortal, one would follow you everywhere…until you discouraged it too much."

Sasori chuckles, and the soft breath calls sound to the delicate flute. "They're angels, of sorts, but rather like dogs, actually…it would take a mean spirit to drive one away for good." He continues to toy with the flute.

Eying the swirling, playful-looking things, I try an' think of a reason to _let_ the critters go. They look kinda _fun_ to play with…unlike Hell's demons.

"Ahh, you're here, Sasuke?" the low, richly feminine voice takes me buy surprise. "and with Sasori, no doubt!" she laughs, cheerful and bright.

"…ah, Anko, Lady of the Guardians…" Sasuke greets with a slight incline of head. "…did you—?"

She shakes her head mischievously. "No. But did you want—?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see it. A long, graceful hand touches Sasori's flute, and the faint echo it'd made stops.

I didn't even know it was _there._

"Sasori." The deep, eloquent voice greets. "…I am glad to see you caring for my little brother…"

I turn.

"Holy fuck, you're that Judge!" I stare, and quickly turn my head to Sasuke.

Anko, I see, has realized I'm here, with that one sentence. But, a look from both Sasori and the newcomer leads to her hasty retreat. I watch her short hair flutter as she flies.

I chuckle, embarrassed. "Yo." I smile tentatively. "Er, you aren't Sasuke?"

Now Sasuke's laughing. "No. I was made in his image, Naruto…with a few changes…when the Lord saw man's nature."

I blink dumbly.

"Huh?"

The other black-eyed angel, I see, is taller. He says, "I am Itachi, called Michael. I am the warrior of God, he who will triumph over Satan and cast him to the flame."

I frown, agitated and a little sultry. "Dude, no you wo—"

"—and when the Creator saw that man would destroy himself," Sasori interrupts, "Sasuke was…born. Brought to existence to cherish the waifs and strays…"

Sasuke smiles, vaguely. "…and raised to find my Call in Vengeance. I will right their wrongs." He finishes, slowly.

I stare at the archangel—he called Michael, named Itachi…

"…you're the leader…?"

A nod, no smile. "My duties are many."

Sasori rubs a small circle in his flute. "Meet the benevolent angel of death, child." He smiles, slow, and resumes the polishing of his instrument. "Perhaps, one day, he'll save your precious soul from ruin…" a languid thought, not believed in the slightest.

"Fuck you, too, Sasori…" I mumble.

"We have intruded on your time, Itachi. Please forgive us…" Sasuke smiles, bashful.

…cute, really.

I hafta chime in. "Whas'e do?" I don't really want 'im to go.

Itachi's eyes are red.

"I assign guardian angels to the souls who need them." He looks within me, perfectly willing to put me on edge.

"The greater the soul, Naruto, the more Sammael should desire it…" Itachi's voice is level, soft. "…want…" he pauses, "to keep it close."

He holds up his hand, and circles us with a line of light.

"You tarry, Sasori. Be off, before time warrants his return." A cold smile. "I will see you again, boy."

And then darkness swallows me, as two sets of wings keep me safe. Keep me from _knowing_ what the hell's going on.

…I don't even have time to say _'g'bye.'_

…but maybe the guy knows something I don't.

…maybe…

…maybe 'e…

I can't easily shake that shitface, Itachi, outta my head. I mean, he _did_ something that makes my head hurt—like Iruka's just pulled some kinda spell on me, to teach me 'humility' or some crap like that.

..but just as Itachi _does_ whatever it is he's gone and _done_, Sasori _and_ Sasuke catch me…in fields of white and soft, soft fluff…man, I'm real glad that there're only nine heavens…assuming it goes along with Hell…too many more of these, and I think I'd be all too mushy-gooey _sensitive_ for my own good.

…crap, my stomach hurts.

I clutch my abdomen, and shake my head, tryin' ta get the dizzy, sick feeling to calm down. It doesn't help, but the two angels seem ta be good at sensing stuff like that. Sasuke's behind me, quick as fire, two arms wrapped comfortably around my middle, and a strong, firm chest pressed against my shoulders.

…yep, that's real nice…

"…your wings…" Sasuke mumbles, a trace of surprise in his voice.

I smile, too comfy to be on guard. "Er…see, I ain't really _Winged,_ per se…" I laugh, grateful for the support behind me. Otherwise, I mighta fallen down. "Not like normal demons…"

Sasuke tilts his head, putting his cheek in the space co-occupied by my wings…and it just passes through, I know. Like my wings aren't even there at all…

_Lots_ of people've done just that…but it's only air, my wings? Only air, and light thrown back at you.

Sasori stands back while I gain my balance, regain the sense of _self_ that keeps me feeling peachy, even when I ougtta be throwin' up. Hah. I bet angels don't have that privilege…hehe, only me.

…Sasuke's soft…

After a while, though, Sasori gets impatient, despite his angelic demeanor. Pro'lly he's just jealous that _he_ don't got a warm, faintly breathing pillow behind his neck…then he'd be quite content to stay put. Anyways, the fuck pulls my hand—an' me, consequently—on.

Heavenly people sure are _touchy._ Yeesh, what's wrong with a little break, huh?

…but Itachi _did_ warn 'im…ugh…now my head hurts again…

I still feel like I'm gonna vomit. "Shit, Sasori, I don't _feel_ good—"

His voice is crisp. "I know."

I get bitchy when I'm sick, I know. Everyone reminds me. "I'm gonna fuckin' _puke_ all over your _fucking_ wings, ya bastard! What happened ta me not bein' hurt, huh?" I demand, all the while trying furiously to _push_ the headache out with two fingers at the base of my skull.

Ice blue eyes turn to me, and that tilted smile sinks into my brain. "That, dear, is merely an after affect."

I sputter. "Same diff, I still feel like crap!"

Sasori chuckles, and runs one soft finger around the perimeter of my cheeks, stopping at my mouth.

I hold perfectly still. "Uh."

Sasuke decides to explain, saving me the embarrassment of asking for clarification. "It is only in your mind, Naruto. Nothing has been done to your fragile skull, nor to your soft body." A smile, nothing short of charming. "Sorry…Itachi has that effect on people…he's very serious." The guy rubs circles in my neck as we walk on, a bit bashful an' somewhat…

…I dunno…

…kinda sweet, really…

I step on his foot, to see if he stops the massage.

He doesn't.

"…where the…" damn, that feels much better… "fuck…are—"

Rich laughter from above, full and old and wonderful.

…I immediately hate the guy who's attached to that voice.

Long, _long_ white hair, black eyes and two red streaks painted on his cheeks, the ol' guy looks like he belongs in a theater, not _winged_ an' flyin' in heaven.

"Hark!" the guy says, laughing still, an' _so_ not caring he sounds stupid. "I spy with _my_ lil' eye, a living _soul!"_ he chuckles, booming and loud and fun, even when he's so far above us.

"Whas' this, ay? Huh, huh, Sasori? What've you brought inta the nursery, hmm?" he lands, red-sandaled feet first, great, arching wings last.

Mischief creeps into his voice. "A toad, is it?"

My face flames. "Fuck. You."

A sly, long grin overtakes the guy's face. "Oh, no, must decline." His eyes close with pleasure in the game; me tossing insults, and him teasin' me right back. "I prefer women, you know, and angels are under _strict_ orders to _look_ an' not touch." He elbows me.

I almost fall over. Stare. Turn to Sasori. "Is he _really_ an angel?"

Sasori nods.

I look back at the giant—he's easily taller than anyone I've ever seen—and offer a bit of words. "…you'd be better off in Hell, dude. You can have all the ladies you—"

But he cuts in. "—don't wanna, thanks. It's more fun here." That peculiar stretch of lips never suited anyone better.

Suddenly, the guy takes a few steps back, eyes wide and a comical smile on his face. "Oh dear, you're _you!"_ he exclaims, all laughter and mirth and…familiar…

The guy pushes open a gate I almost ran into.

I blink a few times, still not quite following. "Excuse me?" this fuck's _so_ nuts…

"Naruto, son of…ah hah, sorry, kid, almost spilled the beans, eh?" he sniggers quietly, elbowing me again. This time, I manage not to lose my balance. The old guy shoots a look at Sasori, and then steps back a bit farther to get a better view of my fine bah-day.

He strokes his chin with one finger, an' circles me once or twice, humming quietly and nodding a bit.

Finally, he proclaims, "You look good, brat."

I roll my eyes. "Gee." Deadpan. "Thanks." …but I can't help it. _"Geezer."_

The old guy's eyebrows twitch. "The name's Jiraiya, ya little horror…"

Sasori chuckles, pleasant and quiet. "Sammael, dearest, calls him by another name, I believe…"

I blink. "Huh?" and then it hits me. "Guh. _You're_ the angel who Sammael fights with all the time?"

It strikes me as wise _not_ to tell them what it is Sammael calls the tall angel.

Great guffaws of mirth litter the air. "Not too bright, is 'e?" Jiraiya notes, and winks. "You bet'cha, kiddo. I'm the one who gives the guy a hard time, 'till, you know, Itachi gets his memo to go start the apocalypse with the destruction of Satan." He says all this so casually, like I ain't even here.

Then he goes on in the gate, calling over his shoulder, "Come on in…say hello to the newest souls…" his voice trails off.

…holy fuck…

…this is…?

"The Seventh Heaven's…_Byakko …the white tiger…" _I whisper.

"And," Jiraiya notes brightly, "A nursery for the cutest lil' souls you ever saw." He chortles. "It's my job to decide what gender each lil' one is, an' then to send 'em on their merry way." He nods. "If you'll excuse me…this'll only take a minute." He disappears inside.

A low voice calls from where Jiraiya just went. "Come in, and close the gate." The voice is slow, deep. This guy's down-to-business, I can tell. "The light hurts their eyes."

I smile, already at ease. Something _about_ this guy reminds me of…I dunno, an' ol' teacher…like a guy who was around when I first started to talk. "Souls don't _got_ eyes," I call back.

The angel before me now is bronzed, like he's spent most've his life out of doors. "'They don't _have_ eyes,' Naruto." The man corrects. "And that, child, depends on your interpretation."

Every angel here seems to think I'm still just a little kid.

My eyes adjust to the dim light with some concentration. "And you are…?"

A quiet smile. "Zabuza, keeper of souls." He's carrying a shimmering, golden light in his arms, but even _that_ is shadowy. Transparent.

My gaze softens. "Oh. _Zabuza,_ huh?" I reach for a soul—a baby—and hold it close to me. It automatically reaches for my cheek, and even though it's not in the least bit physical, it snuggles against me. I smile, amused. These lil' guys are a lot _nicer_ than their hellish foils. "He talks about you, sometimes." I murmur, pressing a finger to the little soul's middle and running it up to the top.

The soul giggles.

Zabuza's expression is blank.

He's called the 'beast-like' angel. _That's_ what Zabuza's known as in the underworld…I think the name came about on account for his _protectiveness,_ really…he was unhappy, once, and his disciple—

—the thought's broken. "He?" it's dead quiet in here, all the sudden.

I shuffle. "Er…in case you're curious or somethin'…" I'm blushing fair hot again, and the soul in my arms inches closer, like it enjoys the warmth. I bet my face looks pretty weird, with the light so close.

Quiet laughter behind me wakes me up. "Ahh, Naruto…" Jiraiya's amused all over again, back from whatever it was he went to do.

He probably just sent a couple of souls from this safe little haven down to shitty earth…

The old guy ruffles my hair, picks me up an' swings me on his back. " I shoulda made you a _girl,_ kid!"

The soul in my arms tinkles with bell-like laughter.

I sputter, aghast. "What the hell!"

An arrogant smirk from Sasuke. _"Women_ tend to be empathetic—"

"—nah, I'm just sayin', he'd be _cute_ with pigtails!" whooping laughter takes me by surprise. He spins around a little, and the tiny soul murmurs happily.

I think _it's_ getting sleepy…

I scramble off the guy's broad shoulders. "Okay, enough. Let's go."

Jiraiya smiles at me an' pinches my cheeks. "Come back an' visit, ya hear?" warm chuckles. "I'm sure your ol' dad isn't _against_ friends—"

Sasori coughs. "Unless Naruto chooses to live here—by his free will—" all the angels look at me. _"That_ one will see to it that Naruto never leaves hell again, Jiraiya."

The kind face darkens. "Hmm."

Not much of a reply, that.

Zabuza comes forward, and takes the soul from my hands. I wonder if being hauled around by Jiraiya hurt it. The soul, though, just gurgles…

The 'beast-like' angel smiles unconsciously. "Tell him…"

So we're back to earlier conversations.

He coughs a little. "…that if he can find a way…"

I nod. "Yeah. I'll tell I'm ya miss 'im, 'kay?"

A promise. The light around us shimmers with the unspoken pact. Zabuza nods, and I smile back at him.

Sasori puts two cold hands to my temples, holding me close.

I bet he's just tryin' ta keep my head from hurting…the angel pro'lly don't like my bitching much, eh?

The light, comfortable thought's gone in a second. The numbness returns. In a daze, I fly through the maze of the eighth heaven, only half aware an' not at all _caring_ about the place.

I wanna go home.

I want everything to be simple again, with me on _one_ side an' them on the other. No tricks. No gray between good an' bad, no fucking limitations on how I think of these _fucking_ angels as _enemy,_ like I'm supposed to. I wanna believe all've what I was taught, growin' up…I wanna believe that there _is_ no part of heaven that I could like…that it's _wrong_ to take Choice from the souls…

I don't wanna know that something's telling me, 'they're doing something _right.'_

…shit…it's just one thing after a-fucking-nother.

"The Eighth Heaven," Sasori murmurs, "is a place redefining time and space…"

It turns out that this _Gyokunyou, 'The Virgin'_ realm is another haunt of Sasori's. But more than his realm, I'm told, this one's some Voice-guy's…that Orochimaru—or was it…oh, never mind—is the guy in charge. He's supposed ta be the twin've ol' Jiraiya…heh, I bet he's just as fucked up as that ol' bat, too…neither Sasuke nor Sasori'll say much more about the guy, though. Just that he's in charge of human-heaven relations, and more crap about 'the Voice,' whatever that means.

We go to the center of the heaven, and get ta see the spirit in charge of dreams. See, that's what this place is really about. This spirit, ya got me? She's all white, with a lovely face an' clean, virgin hands…she's like a big spider, each set of legs weaving and shaping a dream for someone…some goal, some promise…

…a hope…

"Who's she?" I ask.

Sasori smiles. _"He,_" the angel corrects, "Is Kimimaro. The dream-weaver."

Our voices call his attention to us. There is a circle in the middle of his forehead, a blush of lavender to match his faintly colored lips, and gray-blue eyes. When he looks at me, he smiles.

I ask the others, "…do stars have dreams?"

I say it on whim.

There's no real thought involved.

Sasori looks at me with icy eyes, and the smile on his lips falls, for a second. He squints at me, but shakes his head, like I can't enter Sasori's eyes.

And _he_ answers. "Yes, young one." Kimimaro's laughter is rich. Like water cascading down a rocky path. He changes form in an instant, coming from spider-thing to a young boy with a long, _long _neck and hair that touches the ground and goes on…bone-white hair.

He extends his head towards us, but his body stays where it is. Only his neck expands. "Won't you have some tea?" beautiful, creepy boy, this virgin… "…and we can discuss it in full." His eyes are knowing, his eyes are red.

I blink.

His eyes are gray-_blue._

Fuck this bitch, I ain't gonna stay here!

"No, thanks," I quickly dodge behind Sasuke 'n Sasori. "We gotta run."

He doesn't stop smiling. "Oh?"

Kimimaro turns to Sasuke, still gentle and sweet. "Poor dear." He wraps his neck around Sasuke's, and licks a bruise on Blackie's shoulder with a pink, pale tongue.

Everything about the boy is washed thin…like he's been done out in water colors. Like he's been used too long, and lost his old flare.

"Don't worry." He says to Sasuke. "You'll find _your_ dream, soon enough…"

To Sasori, he nods, laughing. Ever bright, ever dull, his voice and his image are fuckin' opposites.

"Beg your pardon, Dream," the puppet-master murmurs, and he gently strokes the dream-weaver's hair.

Kimimaro sighs.

"But we truly _must_ be off."

He nods, breathes quietly, and a smoky mist surrounds us. It's like a shitty picture in the fog…no focus, no real color, and everything feels like smoke on my tongue. Except that it's tasteless…barring the times when it fills your mouth with chalk.

It's a whirl of confusing senses and emotions.

Soft lips touch mine. My eyes fly open.

I see eyes like mine, a stark and cerulean blue, staring out from a ball of bright and brilliant light.

And I'm sent careening backwards.

_Sweet_ Kimimaro has sent me on to the next heaven.

And this time, there are no winged angels to catch me.

The air is red.

The first fucking thing ta be seen is _red_ space an' a black, ebony backdrop, like nothin' in the world…shit, man, I wouldn't even care if it were just that, but there's this awful _ringing_ in my ears.

My head hurts. My stomach hurts. _Hell,_ my body aches of old pains an' it's all the sudden harder ta breathe in here than anything…

…my eyes sting. I look around, feeling the god-awful _pull_ to Sasori—the worst fucking angel I've ever met—but I dunno where to go. I duno how to _get_ to him…I try an' fly, but the air's so thick…

I need to go. The pact we drew demands it. My heart's blood needs me to _leave._

However, rigt in fron'na my eyes, I realize there's this big ol' ball'a light, see? An' it's not just the _light_ that tells me it's there, neither…there's this forlorn whisle of an old eastern instrument—an ocarina, hey? And I think maybe I see this lil' guy, this seraph holding the thing to his lips…  
…how the hell can I see somethin' so small, huh?

_Huh?_

And the world—for it's a _star—_ starts to collapse in on itself with this terrible _moan…_ this fucking death cry that matches pitch to the haunting, eerie melody the lone seraph plays.

There are no living things. Don't you try an' shit me, none on _that_ star…but it has its angelic guard, but no fuckin' rep from my side…

…guess maybe ol' Sammael don't care if it don't got any profit, eh?

It's…sad…the death of something so beautiful, so heart-wrenchingly _complete._ An'…nobody cares but that seraph, the poor bastard…

I reach out, tryin' ta offer a hand to the two, tell 'em I'm _here_ an' I _care_ an'—an'—

…something…

…but when I stop to think about it, even for a second, the _pull_ on my body's so fuckin' great…it _hurts._

I don't give a damn.

My eyes close. Breathing slows…

But before I can fall—on an' on, forever in the last stage of creation—I feel a tiny breeze on my cheek. My eyes open, and I know.

…the star can see…

…its soul, its great an' bright an' marvelous _soul,_ it's got eyes. Zabuza was right after all, the old, sentimental bastard…souls have windows, they have portals, and they sure as hell are _eyes._ And these eyes? The star's eyes…they're the color of the sky in the desert…

…a rich, deep, cerulean blue.

Piercing. Aching. Locked on…on—

A rumble is heard throughout the space and time continuum. There's a brief pause in everything that ever was. The star-soul smiles at me…I think, maybe, just maybe, it's saying, "…thank you…" There's a pause. Its voice is huge.

I hold my breath.

_"Thank_ you, brother…" and its eyes close.

No sigh of relief. No cry for _more_ time.

That's it.

There isn't anything else worth noting…just a collapse of force and body, a literal explosion of fire and light. It's just like the end of a fireworks show, see? You see it for a split second, but no one can remember it _all_ in all…nobody can fucking remember something so great; it's too big! And guess what. On such a big think, there's no fucking witness.

'cept for me.

It's _just_ me. No one else, and wha' do I care? Huh? Why should I

cry.smile.weep.grin.mourn.laugh?

…so I fall, down and down, 'cause there's no reason _not_ to.

I.see.I.fall.I.am.

I

….close

my

..eyes.

* * *

tbc...

Thoughts?


	5. Chapter Five, Sasuke

**Warnings:** religious implications. Some angst. Cursing.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Naruto world. Much respect to those who _do_.

* * *

**Reach.**  
a simple  
tale  
of falling higher  
and rising lower.

**Chapter Five, Sasuke**…by Taes

"Sasori—" I begin, alarmed. "We can't let him stay alone—"

But my temporary guardian and sometimes-teacher knows this. He smiles at me, ready to part with some useless knowledge while Naruto goes Lord knows where… "Be patient." His eyes close. "The young one has much to see, Sasuke…and so _very_ little time to see it."

I pace, wanting to snarl and cry at the old dream-weaver, Kimimaro, his fault I know this is. But I can't. My station befits better manners. "_Sa_sori…" I beg. "We need be off—"

A cool, quiet smile. "In a moment." He looks to Kimimaro, the undying smile on his lips. "Where, dearest dream, did you send the half-demon?"

A cryptic smile. "Where?"

An even reply. "To which plane, sweet?"

A laugh, and a shift in form. Pale of skin, now, and short, white hair like star dust. Red eyes, for madness, for lust. "To which plane," the words take on a dawdling, sing-song timbre, matched by every madman walking.

"Yes, my little dove." Sasori takes Kimimaro's hand, holds it tight.

The other, I see, pulls at his cheek…to show the red corners of the eyeball. Fine skin nearly tears. The dream-weaver, I see, is upset. "He asked."

Sasori smiles. "Yes, he asked many things." A gentle tone.

I want to be off.

But Sasori continues. "He is a curious soul."

Laughter, dark, light, and everywhere. Insane giggles, really. "He is…" a slow, stretching smile.

And Kimimaro disappears, back to the loom. But his voice is all around us. It whispers a lulling, quiet command. "He wanted to see the stars…" a purr, a growl.

"Find him in their midst."

Laughter again, and another voice rises. "He falls, angels.

"Catch him."

Unwilling to wait any longer, I Will myself to the final realm, the ninth heaven-- _Suzaku, the phoenix_ realm—in a flash. Intuition has urged me, the dream's words spurned my path.

I call for him. "Naruto!"

But he cannot answer…

Growing apprehensive, I seek him out, searching for Sasori's bond of spirit—through the tie I have with the archangel. The nets in my mind are never as hard to read as they are in a time of need, and I find myself tracing pathway after path, searching for the elusive thread.

I grasp it, after an age, and I dive, deeper, deeper, trying to find one lost little soul in a sea of the newly dead.

For that, dear, is the purpose of the ninth heaven…the Realities would crumble, if every soul departed to _Santai_ from their respected stars…this is the waypoint, where each soul comes to die. From here, each and every soul is guided—to be Judged accordingly.

Everything _must_ come this way.

…and from all the thousands of dead—here for an instant and in the next moment just gone—among all these crying, lost souls, I seek…just one.

At last, I spot him—a flash of gold on red, falling—towards the dark, dark ends of this realm. I call the speed of the Furies to me, and I Seek him. "I will not fail." I pledge, and down I go—

—until I'm below.

I stretch out my arms and pull him to me. Hands first. Gossamer wings last. I crush him to me, hot and cold, all at once.

Naruto's eyes are open, but he doesn't see.

_"Naruto…"_ I bid. _"Wake."_

His blue eyes don't shift.

"Naruto, _now,_ we've not much time—" I'm desperate, and I shake him, I clutch his fragile skull too tight. "You know the Lord of Hell would _love_ to—"

Cerulean eyes snap open, as if on cue. "Love?" a low laugh, a spiteful, tired glare. Half-lidded eyes tell me nothing. "You love me?"

I stop everything, dumbfounded.

I Stare. I cannot answer.

…eyes the color of a desert sky close. "Take me home, dammit. I want _out_ of heaven…"

So I do.

…what else is _left_ to me, when he so heavily demands?

Sasori, I think, will _not_ be pleased.

When we step into Reality, the bond drawn up between angel and half-demon strengthens for a moment before it snaps. The distance between the two is too great; Heaven and Reality exist together _clearly_ only in _Santai,_ and I know Sasori is not there...so the strain breaks the bond. Sasori has undoubtedly felt the split, and he shall naturally be here quickly.

I smile at Naruto. He breathes shakily, and he presses himself sweetly against my chest. The ninth heaven, I see, has shaken him...he undoubtedly feels the pull of time on his intangible wings, and he knows how short his life could be.

I stroke his hair soothingly.

Not even a moment passes when I feel him smile against my neck. He chuckles, low and soft. Then, slow, all-too tantalizing _licks_ and kisses make me uncomfortably aware of his presence. He grazes strong teeth against my skin—

—I push him away. "Naruto." I chide.

His laughter is all-too bright, all too crisp. "What?" the feign of innocence shalln't fool _me._ Now or _ever_.

"Don't."

He frowns. "You fuckin' _leave me_ in that _hole,_ and you expect me to be a _good_ lil' boy an' bow down to your ridiculous demands?" his voice rises steadily higher with each word. He snorts disdainfully. "Take me _home,_ damn it—"

"—how?" I growl, my patience having grown short. "What can _I_ do?"

His eyes shine a light too strong. "Open the portal, an' we'll just walk—"

I almost drop him, then and there. My voice is cool, disconnected. "We?" I ask. There is a pause. "When were _we_ to go to the lower realms—?"

His darting gaze looks from me to the clouds above.

I follow his line of vision. My lips tight, I nod curtly. "I see."

...he's been planning this all along.

His mischievous smile doesn't slip, and his fox eyes grin beneath black lines.

My heart sinks...I had truly believed him on the path to redemption. "While I sought your _salvation,_ you try for my Fall?"

His laughter is low, rich and soothing. This bright-eyed soul, he is always at ease. He only pulls my strings when he plays at other, deeper emotions, wanting to see me jerk this way or that...

"Come on, now. It's _fair,_ ain't it?" he spreads his wings and forces himself away from me. "You show me Heaven."

His smile could split diamonds.

"I show you Hell."

I will bring him back to Heaven, when I return there. My eyes close. "I _will_ not fail, Naruto." I _will_ have him at my side.

When I look at him again, my eyes are red. I take his hand. The Sharingan allows me to recall the movements, and I bring us through _Santai._

Images lock us tight, and the fine bones in his hand creak and groan at the pressure. I do not release him from my grip. The skies above turn to bleak and definite sources of discomfort, stealing the light from our eyes and holding us all too close.

At my side, Naruto can only struggle against the pain, and hope for the best.

I smile at him, sure that he will see the heavenly powers invested in me and my brethren. He _will_ choose to Rise...I would have his happy soul among the _Santai_-dwelling ones...those whose thoughts and actions on Earth brought them to paradise. In this, I will _not_ fail...I refuse to let so sweet a boy rot among brimstone and ash.

For this, I will travel to Hell.

He _will_ come back with me.

I swing Naruto around, and take his other hand. Like two dancers, we are joined in a sort of embrace. He is to me as a precious babe, to be cherished and taught correctly the ways of a holy being...

One thought holds me here.

I should wait.

But alas, my heart urges otherwise...my poor head may not contend with the emotions. For as an angel of the Lord, I should follow my instincts, for they are guided by the True One's wishes.

All the same, I am alone in my head. "Show me the way." I bid him.

His smile is crooked and amused. "Oh?" he is the dream-weaver, for a moment. Only strange smiles and unreadable plots. "You're going to take me up—"

"—and bring you home, where you ought be." I reply, smoothly. "Now teach me the way."

So the prince of mirth brings his hands together, and his fingers flash one intricate seal after another. All the while, he murmurs in the language of the magi...smooth and quick as I'd assumed Naruto could never be.

Smile as he speaks, and at the last syllable, he opens his eyes and draws an invisible character in the air. The space shimmers, and with a force of will great enough to shake the heavens, a doorway comes into being.

Not just _any_ door, I see...but the main gate to Hell...

At the side, a legion of Hell's lesser demons stand, each scurrying with thousands of little feet, gnashing their terrible teeth and murmuring cries against the One Almighty. However, any angel may slay such foul, tasteless creatures...

...it is Kakashi, called Malik who poses a problem...Kakashi, he who holds the key...he who keeps unwelcome spirits from entering the Lower Realms. His Will is great, and his Reach long...

He is a Lord of Hell. Even I would have difficulty battling him. Even Itachi...

No, Kakashi is not an opponent to be lightly taken.

I turn to Naruto in exasperation. "Must all of Hell know I'm here?" I hiss. In all realities, this child has no _brain._ Surely he knows what would happen if the demons know I have come alone—

The half-demon chortles. "Yeah, shithead." He leers openly. "What, you scared?"

My eyes flash.

I draw my shoulders back, and I bear my wings proudly. I turn stiffly to the Gate, and fly evenly towards it. "Kakashi. _Malik_ of Old, bear me witness!" I cry. My voice rings with the power of my office. I am Vengeance. I_will_ be heard.

The little demons turn to me, and Kakashi turns lazy eyes upon my winged form.

"As the Seeker, I claim entry to Hell." My voice is steady and firm.

Kakashi descends like a thunderous cloud, all smoke and mirrors to seem bigger than he is. His hands hold fiery knives, each one black with use and covered in flames. "Seeker." The man replies, his voice lost behind a black veil. The sunglasses have been replaced with a headband, worn over Obito's stolen eye. It bears the symbol for _Hokuto,_ the Northern Star...?

I blink.

Nevertheless, there is no time to ponder such an oddity.

The idle voice calls back, "State your claim, and offer what you may." A quiet smile, a harsh laugh. _"Fool_ of Vengeance..." the ash-haired man commands.

I touch Naruto's shoulder while the boy looks on. "An oath, Lord of Misfortune!" I snarl, rash and reckless as a young one. "No tribute need be made from a fellow angel, yes?" my temper cools a bit, but my words are black in my mouth...heavy in contrast to my red tongue. "Deny me nothing, hand of Sammael...!"

Dry laughter sparks an old key in my mind. A waltz of times past begins to play my memories. The first days of my existence, before this sympathetic fool turned sides. We two, flying together, training together…he was a good teacher.

"I've not forgotten you, Sasuke..." he calls. "There shall always be a place for you, at my side."

Naruto snickers. "Yeah, ya hear?" his grin spreads from one ear to the next. "We'd _love_ ta have ya—"

Kakashi pays him no mind. "Touch all, and take nothing but what a black heart desires." He proposes. The words are ancient.

I ignore the demon's words and move towards the Gate.

It creaks as it opens, and the smell of blood, rot and brimstone floods my senses. It feels as though weight piles itself on my wings, pulling me down. However, I fly straight and true, ignoring the gruesome pikes above and below me. Nothing will touch me. I am safe from harm, with the oath...

Naruto hurries to catch up.

I have just passed through the Threshold when the clanging of weapons draws my eyes back. I already know who stands there, but I must confirm it.

"Sasuke!" Sasori's sweet voice is hard, strained. Even my guardian, archangel of war, may not enter Hell unwanted...I know not the reasoning for it, but the Lord provideth for many powers...good, evil, and the gray between the two.

I look on with impassioned eyes, knowing well that my new guardian of Wing shall not pass Kakashi. Not on hellish grounds. The fiery knives will pass harmlessly by, but the gate itself will _not_ open.

Such is the magic of old.

Naruto's eyes flicker between Kakashi and the archangel, and a small smile replaces his victorious leer. "Come on." The half-demon calls, softly, considerately. "We've a long road, Sasuke. I don't have leave to disappear an' reappear wherever the hell I want, you know." He winks. "That's left to show-offy Lords, yeah?"

So at the hissing of many-footed demons, we depart the Gate. The low murmur of curses and ill-wrought jinxes leaves a bitter taste in my mouth,.

"Naruto," I call. "Is it best to walk with wings exposed...?" I must admit, the thought of those gnawing, beastly demons breaking feathers puts me ill at ease. "They seem agitated—"

He smiles at me. Perhaps it is a gentler lift of lips, and not otherwise. "Nah, you'd be better off with 'em out, fag." He wiggles a few fingers childishly. "Those bound to the rock are at the bottom of the totem pole, my friend." He hoots. "Starting with the Brainless—"

Below us, an interruption comes. "—watch your mouth!" one particularly mean goblin cries, his teeth gnashing furiously. "The _Burrowers,_ if you please!"

Naruto's laughter is long-standing and sharp-edged. "Yeah, the Brainless. C'm on, then, we've gotta go to _Kuuchin,_ yeah?"

My eyes go round as a child's. _"...ku—"_

He nods, sparkling eyes alight. "Yep. Hell is Heaven's reflection, from first to last..." he raises a golden eyebrow. "Guess ol' Sammael—"

"—Satan, the Lord of Hell and the—" the Burrower gripes, irritation heavy in its dark voice.

"—'fourth Hokage of the Fire Country.' Yeah, yeah! I _know."_ he takes to the air with a miraculous show of Will.

For a moment, I watch Naruto rise. I take the time to study his movements, and come to the conclusion that has far more control over the realms than it first appears. You see, there is no way Naruto should be able to fly...his wings are immaterial, showy sparks of his mixed heritage, not a source of air travel. That he moves each feather in perfect imitation of angelic wings...this is a remarkable feat of concentration, and the magic woven around his levitation is impossible to see...

...as though it's not there at all.

I suspect it would take a Hyuuga-born soul to see the truth.

Beside me, I can see the Burrower gnaw on a piece of bone. With one hand, I take the remains, and with the other, I brush his cheek and pinch his goblin-nose. I smile. Evening myself with him, I say, "Your ancestors made the Choice that led you away from Light Eternal." I look him over, solemnly. "But your actions, your thoughts—"

Naruto, I realize, is laughing all over again. "Save your lectures, fag!" he grins widely. "Those fuckers wouldn't leave if you asked 'em! They _like_ the heat."

So I scratch behind the little demon's ears, and tweak his horns. "Be well," I bid. "I shall see you again." So, with Naruto beside me, I fly the hot currents of Hell.

At last, we come to the gates bearing the symbols for _Kuuchin, the Void._ The black barrier strikes me as out-of-place, at first. Its intricate carvings and elegant engravings speak of a loving heart, not an empty soul filled with hatred. Indeed, that the realms are blocked off tells of a caring mind, a being seeking to set boundaries and regulations to spare the demons—

—nothing...

…never mind.

The Void, like its name suggests, is the Hell every frightened and loney child dreams of...

...empty.

White darkness.

...it is only the sounds you yourself make...

It chills the bones, this emptiness.

Naruto is ahead of me, suddenly, clapping two hands together like an enthusiastic, young mother. "Wake _up,_ idiot." He shakes me forcefully, then. "The Void _isn't_ empty." He gestures with one hand. "Open your _eyes,_ man, this is a place of rest!"

I let my eyes follow the horizon. My lips are firmly pressed. "No one could desire this—"

He chuckles. "Don't fuckin' say that, ass, if no one would want it, it wouldn't exist!" he flies lazily in a circle. "There _are_ people exhausted with existence, fairy-boy." He nods knowingly.

My teeth clench. "Idiot. Those souls need nurture—"

"Nope. Nuh-uh. Some people'd rather they _never_ existed, shit-head, and this's the closest we can get the poor bastards." His eyes gleam, his lips tilt upwards. "Hell serves a _purpose,_ faggot. It's not always a fuckin' place ta leave yer murders an' rapists and child molesters..."

I open my moth.

With a strangely innocent grin, the kid puts two fingers to my lips. His hands are warm. "Those people aren't monsters, and for whatever reason, they ain't forgiven themselves." He spreads his wings, and pulls me forcefully into a back flip. His mirth melts into the quiet. "After centuries of decision, these guys can finally move on...to the Void, rebirth, or hell...crap, some even choose the _paradise_ you praise so well."

I want to believe him, but all that I _am_ cries against it.

"You wanna know which've the saints were _here,_ in hell, 'fore we gave 'em a second chance?" his voice is mocking, shimmering and honest and full.

I shake my head. "You have a good heart, Naruto." I take his face between my hands, seeking to comfort him. "You should not need to pollute it when so many others—"

He rips away, leaving red streaks on his flushing face. "And let my _friends_ rot, huh? No way!

"You fucking _good_ people, you're not about your comrades at all, huh! All the fucking _righteous_ do is sit on their asses while the _real_ saints live in the flames—" his voice moves so quickly it's difficult to follow.

I shake my head. "The demons are here, child, because they seek power."

He's angry all over again. "You fucking hypocrite!" he screams. "Don't _fucking_ patronize me, bastard!" he turns away from me for an instant before quickly looking back. "What's _wrong_ with wanting that, huh? What's so fucking _wrong_ with wanting to _feel_ something 'tween you an'—an—" he's red. "—you think you're so blameless, setting yourself above all've us, leaving us in the dark…while you seek _recognition _or power above all us 'lower forms' and. Never. Even. Look. Back!"

His laughter recalls tears. Soft, jagged and long standing. "If it meant you'd be seen," he chokes, "You'd go to the arms of a snake—"

He's making no sense.

I move forward, quickly, and force his arms behind his back. I pull him close, then, and I let my wings surround us.

While we fall—spiraling down so quickly—I put two fingers beneath each eye, and ask, "Better?"

He stares.

For a while, we simply descend.

I unfold my wings at the last instant, bringing us up when even the rock felt us coming. We lean into each other for just a little longer.

Too soon, Naruto wordlessly leads me to the next portal. He doesn't explain the second purpose of the Void...though I doubt he connects the two mirrors.

As the first heaven is a threshold, so is this realm...for as the wind has neither a start nor ending point, neither has _Kuuchin_—of Heaven or Hell—a true limit.

...but leave my mind's poor musings be. The story has not yet ended.

We fly side by side, demon-child and myself...an agent of heaven.

At last, Naruto raises his voice to me. "We'll cross into _Genbu_ in a minute.." his voice shakes a little, and after a moment, he signals me to land. The black earth comes up at me in a rush of hot, dry air that pulls the moisture from me. My skin feels uncomfortably tight, but I merely smile—gently—at Naruto.

He levels a glare at me. "Quit smirking, asshole...we ain't done yet." The muscles in his cheek twitch. "You gotta let me hold ya, 'kay?" his cerulean eyes bear me no malice, but something else lurks beneath stalled orbs.

I lift an eyebrow, poised for retreat. Reluctantly, I force my shoulders to relax, and as my feet touch hardened, glass-like earth, I ask simply, "Oh?" And surrender my strong arms to his welcome embrace.

He touches one hand to my neck, soft and tender. With two fingers, he seals my lips—it's surprising, how soft those fingers are...almost like a kiss.

Naruto's grinning as he continues the slow, continuous spell, and whispers in a smooth, sensuous tone, _"open,"_

To my surprise, the gateway is not an arching structure. No tall, intimidating tower of winding needlepoint...it is a seal, a spell so ancient and great that Sammael himself must have laid it. The sprawling, water-smooth characters define the plane, calling it _Genbu,_ the realm of the _Mysterious Warrior._ Here, it says, magic-capable humans may call their former brethren to Reality...where each turned-demon would do the magi's biding.

...I vaguely wonder what purpose Naruto will argue for this senseless realm, but I hold my tongue. The brat undoubtedly thinks I've not a quick enough eye to catch these secrets...

His smile has returned in full. "C'mon, Sasuke, there are Winged Ones wanting ta talk ta ya..." he pulls at my hand, not yet willing to give up the comfortable power of an embrace. For the moment, I let him retain his flawed assumption of control, knowing I can break the contact in an instant.

"You remember Neji, right?" the delight's back in his eyes. "He's the crazy son-ov-a-bitch with the long black hair, yeah? And the Buddhist manji on his forehead?"

I offer no reply, amused at his cheerful babble.

"Y'know, the Natzi-lookin' symbol, only as a square, an' not a diamond, hey? It's a Buddhist symbol for—of all things—luck." He prattles on with no apparent end.

I roll my eyes skyward in a plea for deliverance. "I know, Nartuo."

He pouts. "Anyways, after the Brainless's the fire-fucks—"

"Fire-_swimmers,_ idiot." Neji replies.

Speak of the devil.

My lips quirk upwards. Someone in hell wants me to learn the _proper_ titles of the demons, apparently...

"Yeah. What I _said."_ the blond protests. Laughter sparkles in blue eyes. "They swim In the lava. They're mostly here for gossip—" his hands make ridiculous motions. "—always in on everyone's business—"

Neji smiles coldly at me, ignoring his fellow. His eyes are only for me. "You are an angel yet," he notes sardonically. "Even while your journey sends you spiraling out of control."

This child seems to have lost faith in Providence...

It is my duty to help him where I may. "I hold the power, son of Hyuuga, to do as well I would like." I touch one finger past the silver emblem of flame masking his mark, the headband with a simple silver disk. In an instant, the green symbol is laid bare. "I regret that your old family has lost touch with the greater good." My voice is soft. "But you may _ever_ call on me or mine for aid."

Neji's smile is twisted. "Aaa, yes...selfish Vengeance, weren't you?" he shakes his head. "Nothing about your fiery sword may bring about the Hyuuga's redemption." He turns away. "To a man—nay, a child—they will _all_ fall to the fiery pit of hell." Though his face is blocked from my sight, I can see him replacing the emblem of his imprisonment...the metal disk denoting his rank.

"I _chose_ to be here." His tone holds pride, anger, and above all, sweet melancholy too deep for my lone voice to penetrate.

I put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, letting the dense half-demon know that I speak to _him,_ too. "Every damned soul _chooses_ their path, lostling...but their return to—"

Neji's laughter breaks the thought. "If you're going to go on about reform of the old ways and building a better future, you're too late." His whitened eyes hold promise, when he turns to face me. "I've extracted that very oath from a closer power."

My gaze falls in silence. "Sammael."

Neji blinks for a moment. "The Fourth Hokage?" he chuckles. "And I thought it was only Naruto who called him that...No, caring guardian," his voice is mocking, "it was not he."

Raucous, splitting laughter makes me turn. Naruto's brilliant smirk holds me still.

_"I_ told him that, fagot. And I'm sure as hell a lot more likely ta get 'er done, too!"

Neji acquires a distant look to his eyes, when I look back at him. Without a word, he puts two fingers to his mouth, and disappears.

I look at Naruto for explanation.

The demon shrugs. "He's been summoned."

I sigh, and a question flits through my head. "...why is it always _two_ figners?"

Naruto laughs, long and hard. It seems an age before he replies. "Awww, man, you just reminded me..." he cackles softly. "I asked Iruka-sensei that, too..."

I frown, and prod him gently with one foot. "What'd he say?"

Naruto smirks beautifully. "That I'd hafta find m'own god-damn reason, and to fuckin' 'get to work' on mastering seals!"

His delight is unending, it seems, when I ask him to demonstrate his knowledge.

"Shit, man, for the longest while I'd just use _one_ finger, flippin' the poor guy off every time I was ta do anything." He sniggers. "Hell, I dunno _how_ I progressed to later levels, knowin' my awful results..." the glee has died from his voice.

His aching timbre rises to a gentle cascade of rain...for my ears only, he proclaims, "...but ya know what? I finally figured it out, when Sammael was teachin' Kakashi some technique..." his eyes seem clouded by memory. "He took Kakashi's hand, like this," he pries my fingers apart and makes a steeple of our ten digits. Then, slowly, he forces mine to fold with his...all but two... "and it hit me."

When did his mouth come to my ear?

I can feel his soft lips against the fragile shell...

"It's about _partnership_...teamwork 'tween one person an' another...between my Will and my Power...between life energy and the simple essence of your core—"

Does he know what he says? "—your soul." I interrupt, smiling, and turn to face the boy. "You have a _soul,_ Naruto, to realize this—" my voice rises eagerly. I want so badly for him to see the implications.

Alas, his laughter is the only sure response I can gain.

I drop the subject.

The little demon pulls me on and on, into the _Santai,_ the Three Levels.

Here, I can vaguely sense Sasori's presence, as though he flies the other side of a heavy curtain.

But more than that, I see the poor, tortured souls of every religion. Their tormentors are of all sorts, young demons of Winged orders, Fallen angels, even the Burrowers or Fie-and-Ice swimmers...any may take part in torture.

Naruto prattles on and on about how change is birthed in this realm, as it shares so thin a boundary with Reality.

I ask him to take me to the next circle, and he simply chuckles.

In _Nanjuu, the Southern Star,_ he morbidly recognizes the nightmares tending to demonic sacrifices—everything from gold to newborn children—and shows me a 'foolish' human being torn apart by malicious demons. From the sky, a Fallen angel watches dispassionately. I do not recognize the scarred feature.

At my urging, we quickly turn to Naruto's so-called home, _Hokuto, the Northern Star._From the dismal _Nanjuu,_ he springs the mouth of an ancient skeleton—my mind brings forth the image of Lilith, and then of older creatures—and he prsses two fingers—again with the _pairs_—into the eye sockets.

Naruto grabs my hand at the last moment, pulling me into an intimate embrace as his face flushes scarlet.

I smile and allow my eyes to take on the red hue of my brother's famed Sharingan...letting the forthcoming image imprint itself in my mind.

This is what I see.

Spiraling columns of smoke, and inside these great clouds, ebony towers mimic the Lord's greatest trees. Cradled in these awe-inspiring structures are the living dwellings of sharp gray, grand and humble houses for demons. No stairways grace this unexpected City…meaning there is no way for anyone without wings to gain entry…

Instinctively, I look down, trying to gauge the treatment of lesser beings. At the foot of the brilliant trees, I note, small mounds have clustered…but they are a far cry from the wonderful architecture above.

I wonder, does the so-called 'fourth Hokage' miss the endless skies of heaven, to build so tall a fortress?

Naruto watches my expression eagerly, curious for my reaction, no doubt. He seems to expect a great deal of me for this city of Black…this seems strange, when I know humans have created similar things _without_ the aid of magic…

With half-shut eyes and a sullen, pouting face, Naruto mumbles, "This is the Black City…the heart of the northern star."

I smile, turning to him. "It is truly beautiful…" I reach up, trying to touch a black leaf far above me. "I see it is home to the Winged demons…"

Naruto's grinning now, more cheerful already. "Yep! It's where Nestlings, Fledglings _and_ Winged Ones are, most of the time…" at my puzzled expression, he joyfully pulls me into the air. "Come on…"

I suppose I should have expected it, but…What I see is most surprising…

…lady demons, with bat like wings, carry tiny, squalling babes, Nestlings, I dare say, and older demons—Fledglings—practice the difficult process of flight under the careful watch of older, more experienced demons…Should a child fall, the teacher would dive gracefully for the little ones…clutching a small hand in a strong grip. It doesn't look comfortable; they do not _coddle_ the dears…but neither do they let them plummet to their deaths.

I find myself smiling, charmed by the bright, sweet faces of descendants of the Fallen, with their human-like features and bat-like wings…furthermore, the animalistic snouts of demon-born children seem far less fearsome in plump, toddler forms.

"Those ones," Naruto notes, his hand on my shoulder, "The ugly animals? They're a _notch_ below us…we're the ones who fool people into thinking we're divine." He laughs, pushing lightly at my white wings. "But ya know what? They learn flight a hell'uv'a lot quicker 'n us!" he grins, generally amused by the contradicting thoughts. "…and they grow _up_ faster, too…in like a month or three, they're already adults…it's rare, when ya see such a little guy." His voice is surprisingly soft. "They're _damn_ good at givin' people the punishment they want, too…"

"Of course they are, Naruto." An exasperated, distinctly feminine voice falls down on us. _"We_ are to _tempt_ souls. Their function is to _torture_ the ones we've caught!" girlish laughter takes me by surprise.

I turn my face upwards, and coolly watch her descend.

Naruto shoots a glance at me, about to call something when—

—she starts visibly. _"Fuck,_ Naruto, what the _hell_ did you bring an _angel_ here for!" she screeches, turning bright pink.

Naruto blushes along with her. "Awww, Sakura-chan…wha'cha _think_ I brought 'im for?" he whines.

She turns prettily _more_ scarlet, in little contrast to her crisp pink hair and snow-white skin. "…I need to change…" she mumbles, giggling again. She bites her lip, and pushes her hair out of her eyes. "…I'm Sakura." She sounds almost _shy,_ but her cucumber green eyes speak of mischief, mayhem, and _all_ too womanly secrets.

I sigh and look expectantly at Naruto. "We've seen it. Let's _go."_

These demons are starting to get on my nerves.

I never expected the pixie-like girl to _hit_ me…she snarls in a charming, irritated manner. _"Men!"_ she exclaims, just before she stretches her bat like wings to soar off…presumably to exchange the present outfit for another.

I wonder briefly what's _wrong_ with the long black pants and vibrant red shirt. But she's gone, so I can't ask her.

Naruto quirks an eyebrow at me. "She _likes_ you." He confides, nudging me sharply and grinning widely. "Watch _out!_ She chews up guys an' spits 'em out…like Kiba, you remember the hellhound watcher, with streaks on his—?"

I nod, though exasperated with his _stupid_ questions.

"Yeah, him? He was her ol' fling, but she got _pissed_ when he was assigned ta join me at school an' stuff? And _fuck,_ the time-lag from switchin' all the time's murder on yer, uh…_night_ life f'r most demons…" once again, his flirtatious manner is only matched by his flaring eyes.

I hide my grin by turning away.

We fly around the city, calling out to friend and rival alike, but stopping for no one. I glimpse the pixie-like Sakura from below, once. She's applied vibrant, red paint to her lips and kohl around her eyes, long, silver earrings dangling from her ears…and indeed, she's exchanged the casual outfit for a dress of silver and red, a simple pattern in exchange for the stunning contrast of before.

Strangely enough, she kept her large, cumbersome boots.

Naruto sniggered when he saw the girl, but with a show of skillful flying, he led me to avoid the vixen.

Several times, Naruto asked for Sammael…only to be reminded that the _fourth hokage_ was not to be called on the whim of a newly Winged, still-learning brat.

It occurs to me that unless Naruto acknowledges me by speech or direct eye contact, no one in this strange city even notes my existence. It is as though whatever mirage Naruto's created for his wings extended to hide _me,_ as well…with the shadow dropping only when his poor mind forgot to complete the trick. This tells me two things.

One, Naruto has a streak of ingenuity.

Secondly, Naruto must see and recognize anything he speaks to…so, like a toddler, if it's not in immediate sight, it may as well not be _there_. He will not talk to walls.

These thoughts amuse me, on our journey to _Seiryuu, _the _blue dragon_ phase of existence. Our travel is not long…and strangely enough, we plunge into the river of ice…it seals our hair to our heads for a long few minutes as we pass the difficult way.

When we emerge, the first thing I feel is the moist _heat_ of a thousand suns…this may be the Hell humans imagine, but no souls may cross this terrible, searing heat…

…we are not alone, I see.

As the base angels of heaven take on a sapphire, sky-toned color to mimic the atmosphere, there are snarling, wingless serpents flying about. Their golden eyes are easily distinguished with their crimson scales. Most notably, unlike the protectors of the holy abode, these feral dogs _glare._

Naruto grins, laughing smoothly as ever. "The Seiryuu of _Hell_ is red." He notes. Needlessly, I may add. "An' _these_ lil' guys are mean as tigers…fuck, they're more like cats all around, actually…nobody can get 'em to do 'xactly as they want. They'll try an' screw with their uh…_patron_ soul, and guard 'em from angels and crap, but they'll let 'em get mentally abused with _no_ problems."

He sighs. "Shit, let's get outta here…we've been wanderin' and talkin' for_ever!_"

I blink. "Sorry?"

He waves his arms in dismissal. "No, fuckass, it's not _your_ fault…" he runs a hand through his hair, slowly.

I close my eyes in effort not to roll them.

"—I'm not granted authority ta speed time up—fuck how come _your_ head 'er stomach 'r nothin' don't hurt!"

I blink. "Aaah…" and slow laughter overtakes me. "Yes, I had _heard_ there are regions of Hell progressing at a 'slow' rate…" I smirk.

Naruto glowers, the connections forming slowly in his thick head. "What d'ya mean, 'slow,' huh! It's a fuckin' eternity—"

I laugh wholeheartedly. "Naruto, dear, I am an _angel." _

He glowers dourly.

"I am _made_ to withstand even Time." I cock my head, amused and wanting to show him. "I do not age. I do not tire. The years are as _nothing,_ to one who witnessed the rise and fall of civilizations—"

Laughter rains upon us, melodic, smooth, and filled with such inherent Power…I would have never believed it before sensing the unbound chakura. The air _churns_ and flows with it, pushing it out from _him_ and emitting it in slow, steady streams…as though it _must_ be so, to keep the very air from combusting with the strain.

I turn, slowly.

Sammael, Lord of Hell and the so-called Fourth Hokage, smiles back at me.

I incline my head politely. "Satan."

His eyes close, and in exasperation, he puts one graceful hand to a golden brow…his hair is nearly white, it shines so…the light showered from his eyes, his smile…it is unbelievable, that _this_ is the First of the Fallen, the evil incarnate.

"Vengeance." He snickers, and eyes the color of the evening sea meet mine.

It is all I can do not to look away.

The Lord looks to Naruto, briefly, curiosity shining behind brilliant eyes. "Why is he—?"

Naruto, strangely enough, turns bright red. "Er."

Even more odd, the Adversary's eyes widen in response. Like a child, he spins to look at me. Bewildered and amused, he then turns back to the blond-haired half-demon. "No." he says, firmly. "Abso_lute_ly not."

What, I wonder, is going _on_ here?

Naruto glares as meanly as one of the base-demons. "You're _not_ the boss of—!"

_"Yes,_ I am." There is no room for argument in that tone. "And I said _no!"_

Cerulean eyes narrow, and full lips crease into a sultry pout. The child looks very…_fox_-like. "If he Falls, it's all good, right?"

Behind the two, I clear my throat. "Excuse me. I have _no_ intentions of turning to Satan's—"

Furious sea-eyes lock onto mine. "This isn't _about_ your Choice!" he turns back to the Winged One. "I shalln't take your rights from you." The First murmurs. "Though it would _not_ be a challenged decision—"

"Da—Sammael!" the blond squeaks

Curious. Why would he _damn_ the one who _created_ Hell? Or…is there something deeper going on?

"Finish your project." The Lord demands. "Quickly."

The Lord of Demons smiles, and his hands fly in a maze of activity. My eyes may not trace the extraordinary spell-casting, and my ears do not even distinguish _words_ from that endless flow of noise. The Lord's eyes fasten on mine, and with a final, simple circle, he murmurs the command.

We are sent on, too quick for even my body to make the transition peacefully.

Naruto, I fear, will rise with a splitting headache.

When I look up, the red hue of Seiryuu has dissipated. Before us, a simple, _white_ arch marks the shadows from the darkness…_Byakko…_ the _white tiger…_so the name has _some_ correlation with the physical appearance…

In the shadow of the _tori,_ a young, childlike figure stands. And the little thing, upon seeing the fallen Naruto, rushes forward, a flurry of black dove-like wings, ebony hair, and gray robes. In seconds, the cursing half-demon has been cradled in soft, small arms.

Sweet laughter soon fills the air.

"Shit, Haku, my head _hurts!_ Just le' me here…" Naruto gripes. _"Man,_ he didn't hafta go all Hell's-Furious-Warlord on me…yeesh, I didn't even _do—"_ he stops, suddenly, and his wide eyes finally take in the chuckling, laughing young boy.

I realize what he is at the same moment. The black wings tell me he is a Fallen angel…his presence in Byakko suggests he cares for the—?

Naruto's voice is shy, suddenly. "Um…Zabuza…an' me…talked." A sheepish grin, and the blond rubs the back of his head. I doubt it is for injury, this time.

The gentle eyes have turned their poignant gaze on me. A wordless question…_did you take Naruto to Heaven?_

I nod.

The fallen boy heaves a great sigh.

"He, uh, wanted ta let you know…" Naruto begins, awkward, now, and blushing faintly. "If you can find a way, he'll take you." A small, rueful grin. "He still cares, eh?"

Finally, the answer dawns on me. _This_ is Zabuza's apprentice…raised from Creation to tend unborn souls…and Fallen now, to the reflection _of_ that nursery.

I clear my throat. "What do you—?"

Hake smiles heedless of my words. He speaks. "Come along, then. If you're to Choose, Sasuke of the Furies, you need to see all there is." His voice is unusually low for so young a boy.

Just like that. No fine transitions, no offer of tea. I find my head spinning. "You care for souls—"

A sweet smile. "Yes. I care for those children lost in childbearing, the babes aborted for…whatever reason." Small shoulders shrug easily. I know he speaks about the controversy of abortions…he speaks of ladies who kill their children in place of birthing them. But for whatever reason, Haku does not _mind_ the small souls' existence…

The child goes on. "They need a kind heart, a knowing hand…else they'll never rise…or fall."

There is a gentle rustling of silk, beyond the gate, and a high, timid-voice calls, "Naruto-kun? Is that you?"

Haku's grace has not left him. His smile is radiant, and his voice glorious. "Hinata."

Naruto muffles a sigh, and passes me an embarrassed glance. "Hey, Hinata…long time no see." he pulls on Haku's long, trailing sleeve in order to stand.

The fallen angel doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he lets Naruto cling to his smaller frame, as they disappear into the play room…

I blink, wondering why that term sprang to mind. I shrug it off, and curious, I follow the others.

A small, waif-like girl stands, just at the threshold. Her lilac-white eyes gaze on me sadly, seeing my white wings.

She looks at Naruto, despair etched deep in her fine features. "You're leaving." Black hair momentarily covers her sweet eyes.

Haku stands back, his fair hands clsped behind his back. "What makes you say that, Hinata?" the childish voice seems to make her start, as though he'd shouted in her ear.

"…it's…it's ju-just that e-everyone…leaves." Her eyes fall. "Neji did…"

I cannot offer anything. This gentle, caring soul has spoken every bit of advice I might offer, I sense. I look at Haku in awe, as Naruto pulls on my arm.

"I'll be back, Hinata," Naruto promises. "In a little while…but Sammael's made me promise to be quick—"

And off we go again, as the poor soul cries on a loving angel's shoulder.

I am, for a while, speechless.

We fly in silence for a time, until Naruto coughs, still embarrassed. "…yeah, that's Haku." His voice is wistful. "It's easy to see why Zabuza still likes him so…" he chuckles, still sad…wanting to return to a time gone by, I know.

"When I was little, I had a _major_ crush on him…and um, Hinata?

"She suicided…but Sammael doesn't believe that crap about them needing _punishment_ for a weak decision…so since early days, all've the depressed souls find their way to Haku." He sighs. "Half go to Hell anyway, 'cause of what they decide's _best_ for 'emselves. The others either stay with Haku forever, or go an' take a bite o' Heaven's pie…"

We are quiet again, each thinking separate thoughts.

…to think, there is an angel impartial to the destination of souls…my heart aches for the gentle boy. I wish—

—I wish there was no _need_ for Hell…

The thought stays with me for a while.

The Virgin Realm, the _Gyokunyou,_ has both Naruto and myself on edge. We avoid Kimimaro's mirror, the Virgin-spirit seeking love, by giving her a wide berth. The reason being that in _this_ unlikely realm, Night-Terrors are born…and in difference with the nightmares most mortals encounter, these Terrors are gifted with the thirst for blood, horror and mayhem. Many have the ability to maim their poor victims…

…or eat out their hearts, thus ending physical life.

Naruto explains this in a quiet voice, with scared curses and anxious jumping at shadows.

I follow Naruto closely, wanting _out_ before this dream-weaver takes notice of us. I sense Naruto's timid relaxation, after a bit, and I start to relax, myself.

Much to my surprise, before we can make our exit, a giddy, cheerful voice stalls us. I turn, only to see the flushed, ruddy face of the Norse god, Loki…the spirit renowned for mischief, tricks, and other equally unfavorable traits.

"What's this, son?" the god laughs. "Brought a sacrifice—?"

I end _this_ thought with a cool glare. "No. I am—"

_"Attempting_ to convert me 'fore I convert _him._ Ain't that a killer?" Naruto snorts. "anyways, 'm on strict orders ta keep it quick—" the blond tries to excuse us with a quick nod and hasty hand motions.

Malicious laughter spurns a frustrated sigh from Naruto.

_"What,_ Loki?"

"You were _more_ than willing to spend precious minutes with your old flame, no?" the fire in the Norseman's eyes gleams brighter. "Stay an' chat a moment—"

"Nuh-uh. _Last_ time I did that, me 'n Shikamaru nearly wound up in a volcanic eruption, dude. No games!"

I wish I could hear the tale, but an irate, tired and hurting Naruto manages to gain quick getaway…I can't say I'm _disappointed._ Merely intrigued.

In any case…the gate to the final circle of Hell, I am about to find, is most…unusual.

Naruto's warm hands press close to my eyes. His voice is soft, soothing. "No peaking, now…" I can sense his smile. "And let _me_ take you through it…

"…breathe deep.

"…breathe long.

"…and step, just a moment, inside yourself…"

His voice is like the wind on my neck.

I am surrounded by light, white, full and exuberant…my wings feel…as though they _are_ my entirety, and _I_ am only _them._ My eyes, I see, are only extensions _of_ these great, feathered—

Naruto's voice interrupts the thought. "Take my hand." He whispers.

We are there.

Deep within my heart, I sense it…_Suzaku,_ the land of the Phoenix…

…it is not _hard_ to reach.

Within each of us, a tiny gate exists. With the right key, any of us may enter Hell—

—whenever we choose.

…all along, I could have Fallen, had I truly wanted it…

It is a chilling thought.

I open my eyes, and strangely enough, this plane has yet again _refused_ to match Heaven. The very atmosphere is blue, the color of peace, when I clearly feel the eyes of Sammael upon me.

…we are, I find, standing in the palm of his hand…and his long, delicate fingers are curled upwards to create the boundaries of this place.

My eyes are heavy, my stomach numb. "Naruto—"I call.

The blond is strangely receptive. "Yeah?"

"—I want out—" the air feels as though it erodes my very existence…it seems as though I _become_ one with the Lord of Demons, as I stand here.

Naruto smiles. "Wait, wait…I know it's hard, but _shit,_ man, this is important…" he gestures into the distance, at the base of a mountain-like finger. "See that?"

I squint, and then look to the half-demon. "What does—"

_"Look,_ idiot." He bids, and I do.

I know it in an instant.

The brilliant, heavenly glow of a _soul_ can never be extinguished, changed, or broken…I recognize the diminished light, knowing it for what it is. My heart calls to it, wants for it to Rise to our Creator's paradise.

The soul cries…and it writhers, a nest of indecipherable strings of lightning…

"What's hap—"

"It wants to start over." Naruto replies, impassive. Unmoved.

My heart aches…the soul…would be brighter if it resisted that unholy urge—

_"Why?"_ I cry, soft.

Naruto shrugs. "Not done livin'."

My eyes sting…and I know our time in the Lower Realms is near its end.

It is too much.

Souls naturally want Heaven's peace…they go through Hell as a last resort…_nothing_ wants to live again.

My heart is heavy. My hands, numb.

The rebirth is continued…and the predestined soul in heaven falls to Byakko, a sad newcomer to Haku's open arms. Its body, waiting happily for the tiny soul of the seventh heaven, has been stolen away…and this old soul will take the flesh and bone through time, growing up once more.

It is not _fair._

I turn, choking on emotion, to Naruto. "Take me back."

His smile, I see, mirrors that of Sammael's…it is wide, understanding, and _all_ too beautiful. He laughs, gently. "Okay," he says.

…my heart extends to him, and at last, my horrified hands Reach for his soft face—

—and we're falling higher—

—rising lower—

than either of us has ever dreamed.

We step, hand in hand, into Reality.

I Reach for Naruto's smooth, warm face, and let my limitations fall, like the broken wings of a butterfly.

I…will Choose…I will follow

my heart,

whether it spirals

up

or

down.

* * *

tbc… 


	6. Chapter Six, Kakashi

**Warnings:** religious implications, some swearing. _Shounen ai_.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Naruto universe.

Thanks to those of you who leave comments…

**

* * *

Reach.**  
a tale of  
simply  
falling higher and  
delightfully  
rising lower.

**

* * *

Chapter Six, Kakashi...**by Taes.

The change is immediate.

The passage between the tall buildings is dark. It is damp with the thought of rain, and human-devised streetlamps already glow dimly upon me. Despite the gloomy weather, I welcome the climate change.

I turn my attention away from the ground, and onto the figures.

It seems that Sasuke is not as High and Pure as he would have us believe. In the time he has Walked among mortals, he has gained a sense of…companionship. Not the love of brothers—such that angels all share, as we are not conceived and birthed, but shaped in a burst of thought by the creator. Sasuke has learned the fiery, unpredictable flare of Rivalry, edging the borders of love and hate.

My lips twitch, and I spread my black wings. The days have passed in the usual manner, on Earth, though the boys have yet to notice. More time has elapsed than they realize.

Their eyes are locked on each other.

I watch them lazily, and reflect. Much to my relief, the Gate is to be guarded by Sammael himself, at least for the day. My lord will don the guise of a foolhardy and young Fledgling. Our enthusiastic leader seems to have grown weary of the feuds and bickering amongst the lower Lords; he craves action, for good or for worse…

Ahh, my master is ever the Changing one. I am pleased, though, that he would leave the main gate under such Heavy care. Tsunade, I fear, would consider it an idle man's task. If she were in charge…alas, the barrier should fall.

I open the Eye, and memorize the actions of my old pupil. Sasuke uses an unusual technique to evade the notice of mortals. He casts an ever-shifting shield, making small magic slide off him—as if it were little more than water. This enables him to walk freely amongst humans, while keeping his wings available at all times.

I find myself nodding in approval; on their first Walk, many angels will push their wings into their backs. Calling them out on this plane has caused many to fall to their knees, screaming in agony…and thus leaving the angelic fools helpless to demon tricks.

But Sasuke is not a normal angel, now is he? He possesses the Sharingan Eye, like myself, and he can draw upon its strength…

Naruto has grasped this, I think. He's realized a powerful rival, a possible comrade in arms.

A smile finds its way to my lips.

He's found a potential lifemate…

Soulmate, I would say, if angels were gifted with souls.

So the boy, Naruto, takes Sasuke's hand in his. He swings their arms in a gentle fashion. His eyes sparkle with mischief, and despite the vague presence of the newly Winged—Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Sakura—he appears at complete ease with the solemn angel.

I wonder at that. Under normal circumstances, even Naruto would take note of the Winged, even if they were on this plane only in the partial sense.

"Naru!" Indigo, child of human decent, calls. I turn an amused eye on the girl. Her family's psychic history may be traced back to the fourteenth century…and a prodigy pops up every generation or so. Ino, as she prefers to be called, is one such genius…whether she notices or not.

The situation gets more and more complicated with each passing moment, and yet Naruto does not recognize it. Neither, I am amused to note, does Sasuke—despite his acclaimed sharp wit.

The Winged Ones have fully crossed to Reality. The presence of heavy shielding and a faint red tinge should warn Naruto that they may _not _interfere with human proceedings. If the witch should attack, Naruto would be on his own. Certainly the half-demon will take care of such potential weaknesses…

Kiba and Sakura, as former lovers, are as querulous as ever, and may not notice if the young witch so much as shouted. Thankfully, Shikamaru and Neji are among them. Those two are not so dull-witted by love.

The Winged Ones spot the two boys, angel and fellow Winged spirit. Shikamaru calls out.

The two don't seem to take any mind. Naruto's hand is still clasped around Sasuke's and his eyes shine with emboldened emotion. He smiles in a delighted, self-confident sort of way, and I find myself leaning away from the brick wall in anticipation.

Ahh, young men in _heat…_

I smirk, pleased. Sure enough, the angel takes Naruto's face with one hand and smoothly turns his cheek—the whisker marks are bold on tanned skin, and blue eyes are clouded. Our angelic friend bends—_just_ a touch—and he touches their lips together.

My smile widens.

_Avenger_ indeed…distract a child with toys or _sweets_ and he's as good as gone.

Naruto opens his mouth to let them be—_together_— and a foreign muscle slides by his lips. Sasuke's eyes are closed as Naruto's widen, and I can sense the emotion passing between angel and demon.

Finally, Naruto's stiff shoulders relax, and he leans in—towards the angel. His arms are firmly around the other's waist, with Sasuke's on Naruto's shoulders. They look, I must say, quite comfortable.

The two slip apart after a moment or two. Their expressions are similar in some regards; neither smiles nor frowns. Two sets of eyes are as open as they may be.

I lean back against the brick wall, satisfied.

They are short of breath, and at last, Naruto cracks a grin. He chuckles, quiet yet. Briskly, forcefully, Naruto applies a kiss to Sasuke's full mouth, and he moves one hand to Sasuke's cheek. "Mm…" he smiles gently. "You're—"

A whistle, and a hoot of encouragement are heard from behind them.

Kiba's doing, I see. The others, for various reasons, are quiet. Sakura, for one, nudges the hellhounds' keeper harshly in the ribs. In the meanwhile, Neji and Shikamaru look off to the side—away from the two boys.

Down the lane, the girl, Ino, stares. She rubs at her eyes, as though jinxed, and I sense her magic drifting towards them. Sasuke's shields throw her presence off. Naruto's barriers simply bar entry. He foolishly assumes himself _safe _in Reality…

Thankfully or no, Ino does nothing to actively offend his barriers; she merely looks. A dangerous action? We shall see…

Come to think of it, I sense the lingering presence of an influential charm…without pause, I brush the girl's mind—

—she remembers _Naru_ as a rounded, pigtailed girl with short blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. The tiny plaits stuck off 'her' head like miniature horns. She recalls a brusque voice, yet distinctly feminine, not Naruto's cheeky, brazen flare.

The charm—as I first thought it—is too complicated to be magic. It is a thought, a bend in Reality that's caused by ever-shifting planes…like continuously-shifting s_hields…_

And _that_ is a gift Sasuke's proven to be good with.

I smile again, for Ino's undoubtedly found that Naruto is quite certainly _male._

Naruto's eyes are unusually round, and a pink, steadily darkening _blush_ stains tanned cheeks. He coughs.

Sakura, having moved closer to the pair, points in the opposite direction—towards Ino—and she rolls her eyes. She gives Sasuke an exasperated look. "You were supposed to Fall for _me,_ not _him."_ she taps black-painted nails on a petite, well-sculpted arm.

Sasuke laughs quietly, otherwise ignoring the comment. He lifts his eyes to meet the blond witch's. In her presence, he cannot respond to Sakura.

Noticing his partner's gaze, Naruto whirls around, still blushing. "Aaah," the blond boy mumbles. "Hi, Ino…"

Her expression is tantalizingly filled with horror, betrayal, and suspicion.

My attention is brought away by a rustle of wings behind me. A cool hand touches my neck. I glance backwards, and seeing only an archangel, I grin briefly.

Gabriel, he who inspires artists, is called Sasori by his brethren. The archangel stands from a graceful landing.

I quickly mask my face with indifference.

Sasori leaves the cover of darkness then, without a word to me. As he walks, his wings pull into his slender back.

I chuckle to myself; of all the angels, Sasori seems most skilled at ignoring physical pain. It is just as well, seeing he's given the right to walk among mortals and influence their world.

Pity he isn't with us.

"Sasuke," the archangel calls. His cool indifference is spoiled by the too wide, hallowed eyes alongside a tiny half-smile. He looks at the small angel most sternly, and places a cool hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You are Called." He meets the newly Winged Ones' gazes softly. His smile seems all the less _sane._

The Winged move closer together, sensing his Art of war.

"H2O." I murmur, and pull my black wings inside. Like breaking an arm off and sealing it with magic, the pain is brief.

Sasuke stiffens at my voice, though Sasori makes no move.

"Come, children." I take Naruto by the wrist. It's high time the prince of mirth learns to _obey_. I push black sunglasses down the bridge of my nose for a moment, letting him see the Eye.

Naruto swallows, still flushed.

I nod at the blond girl, for the moment ignoring the newly Winged prince. "Indigo, you'd best find a _safer_ lust interest…" I pinch Naruto's flaming cheeks, eliciting a nervous chuckle.

Sasori, I note, does not _touch_ Sasuke. He merely walks, and the angel follows.

I wonder silently, as Shikamaru and Neji converse in quiet tones. They act like unhinged doors, the former swinging _one _way, and the latter swinging the _other._

"Why does it matter?" Neji asks, and Shikamaru shakes his head tightly, closing the conversation to unwelcome ears.

My thoughts are most likely echoed by all our kind:

How close to falling _are_ you, Sasuke?

I laugh, soft and full. I quirk my lips upwards, tilting my head to one side.

Angel of Vengeance, indeed.

Beside me, Naruto cackles. "Man, Sasuke…" a grin splits his face. "…you're a fucking _good_ kisser!"

His laughter climbs higher and higher,  
until surely all the Heavens may hear it.

* * *

(tbc…) 

See you in a bit.


	7. Chapter Seven, Orochimaru

**Warnings: **Orochimaru PoV. Uh. Creepiness. Ambiguous parts. Old-style speech.  
Please be patient for some answers...they will come in the next chapter. Ask _then _if you want others answered? I'm not perfect; I miss stuff. That, and I'm recovering from Evil Illness, so please tell me if I did anything stupid...I'm still kinda woozy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own no Naruto charas.

**

* * *

Reach. **  
a wonderfully  
pretty  
tale of falling higher and  
rising  
lower yet.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven, Orochimaru...**by Taes.

I smile lightly and my lips pull into a thin line. Time passes swiftly, in the Eighth Heaven. I lean against the rounded walls that I've constructed, waiting patiently for the newest addition to a humble collection of devout followers.

I do not wait long.

I never do.

Like a wolf running lightly on padded feet, the aspect of vengeance and bloodshed appears before me. His hair is long, his eyes shifting. The young Seraphim has gone to the Heaven to Hell Organization, on Sasori-dear's command, and there he has received my Call.

So he has _come_.

He always _will._

I chuckle to myself and touch soft fingers to my cheek. The action is a subtle one, a welcome one, and something to keep my mind's thoughts in check.

...but...

ahhh, sweet and supple, the skin of young and unaging angels…He takes a shuddering breath, but he does not smile at me. For no angel should so offend my golden orbs. Indeed, _his_ eyes are as heavy and worried as a small child's...a kit fearful of a snakebite.

In the Heavens, sweet listener, snakes are fearful indeed.

"Sasuke," I tilt my head and speak—without abandoning the slight smile. "What_ever _is the matter, dear?" I reach out to encase his face in two pale, long hands. "Good child."

I touch the ends of my teeth with my long tongue. It is a habit that will not leave me, I'm afraid, after all these years.

Well, I roll my head skyward, a snake in the sun. The inclination to give in is not a wholly unpleasant reminder...

"Sasuke." I urge, quiet purrs and lilting, graceful words aside. With one finger, I trace the fine, _desirable _curve of his cheek.

Once again, the angel does not remove himself.

Finally, his proud, shapely eyes drop.

A warm chuckle builds in my throat, and the air around me takes on a deep amethyst hue. The warm air chills, and my hands drop with it.

"Lord Orochimaru…" his voice trembles and I see dreams shatter within his soft, supple mouth of crimson shades. "I should like to formally request the termination of the Reality-bound" _Earth _based, "mission." He swallows and his delicate shoulders quake with emotion.

What is this? Does the pride of Fury tremble?

If his eyes were lifted, I would undoubtedly see crystalline tears gather in obsidian eyes, and watch them fall down ivory cheeks. Perhaps it is best he showeth _not _his eyes, for I should not be able to control my thirsting tongue from so attractive a drink.

Yes indeed, the Furies' darling is in pain...

My icy hands travel to his long, dark hair, and I relish the silky feel of it.

"Saaa," I breathe. "Tell me what you have learned." I should wonder. What may turn aside so dedicated an angel? What knowledge has he stumbled across, to be brought to tears? My hand on his head shakes with the thought of it.

...what may I, the humble Voice of the One, gain from his findings?

How many new, wonderful techniques might I devise?

My tongue thirsts for it, my hands want for it. The _knowledge_ only experience brings.

At last, he speaks. The sound takes me by surprise for only an instant. "I take fear of demon influence on my heart." Sasuke's voice is strong, now, and he hastily wipes all liquid from his face.

I nod coolly. My golden eyes urge him on, when my tongue may not convey the words.

He paces the circular confines, and I, sensing his discomfort, graciously widen the space. For his part, Sasuke only nods in a quiet sort of manner.

I wait, knowing that even the bravest mouse may only travel so far.

Perhaps he is in want of _bait. _

"Fear not, son of God." I roll my neck, and when I face him again, my golden eyes are white. _We _begin to speak. "You were brought forth in compliance to Our wishes, and you will not leave the realms until We so choose."

The Presence leaves me just as soon as it came, but the small angel is quieted. His fears are dulled, and I sense he is ready to speak.

"Tell of your Knowledge." I bid him.

I smile.

He must comply. So his tongue wets soft, sweet lips, and he quietly clears his throat.

What mannerisms! He has learned much from mankind, indeed…

"Milord," he offers a twitch of a smile where others would have bowed, and my mirth grows. I can tell he sees not my angelic shape, but something else altogether. His eyes are misted and his smile a touch...off.

"My child." I laugh with the grace of the star's dying wish. I stroke his cheek, feel his hair between my fingers.

Alas, my dear ne has gained the human habit of stalling for time...as if he had not enough of the stuff. "You know of mankind's vices and gifts, milord Orochimaru." He breathes. "You know their ways better than any, and you have the blessed Presence upon you."

I shake my head. "And yet you refuse to comply with my wishes." I purr gently, and a low laugh gathers in the pit of my stomach.

Sasuke touches his hand to his cheek, a perfect visage of despair. "I have met the half-demon, Naruto." His voice quakes. "I have tasted his lips on mine," his voice quickens, his heart leaps.

I hear it all.

I smile still.

"And I fear the Fall many have taken for want of such things!" he is shouting, his strong voice taking the edge of Fire and Light...the gifts Vengeance's Furies must have. His eyes have gone stony, his disposition, harsh.

My sweet, loving child has left for the while.

I lift one hand before him, and gently touch it to his smoldering eyes. I can feel the heat coming from him, I can taste the anguish, the fury on his skin. It is sour and salty, a great mix of sweat and emotion. His heart is lost to him, and he feels _many _things. "Sweet child." I murmur. "See not the images your eyes feed you."

He flinches at the thought.

"Taste the truth on your tongue."

Sasuke's mouth closes; his red, red tongue falls behind white teeth first, and that pearlen gate is masked by soft, firm lips.

"Find the heavenly touch at your fingertips."

His fists close, and long, graceful fingers touch close together in a gesture of strength. He puts his hands to where the base of the head meets neck, and he rocks, slowly.

"Search these, and you will find it." I laugh, quietly, gently, and the confines of our room disappear altogether.

In the Eighth Heaven, I am the Will of all. My wishes shape the land, to a whim. It is as nothing, for me to reshape the realm for my dear Sasuke's comfort. For his aching head, I give him a sky, perfectly blue, and for his tired feet, I give him soft grass.

For his wings, a soft, mellow wind.

"No _love_ born of demon magic is pure, Sasuke." I assure him. My speech is ancient, my eyes a glimmer of gold only. This Seraph, this Sasuke, he must know I speak True. "No affection born of desire—lust—is God given." I trace a pattern on his cheek. "Take my advice, and find its answer." I murmur. I touch his lips with my fingers and open his fist to show a warm palm.

At the edge of my realm, I can begin to See it. I sense two spirits of great power coming forth.

My leisure is well spent, I can tell. My words have not been wasted. "God is with you, angel." I call, but he is farther off than I imagined.

He has gone to the dreamweaver, my disciple, and Sasuke wanders the paths of _hope._

I leave the boy to his strange, twisted path, and turn my mind to the coming two. I open my wings to them.

The angels of death _come to me. _

One of light, and one of darkness, long Fallen.

Itachi.

My lips twitch.

Sammael.

They will wish they'd never heard the news I am to give them…these takers of souls, the great angels of mighty wings and strength unmatched.

I laugh.

Neither, I muse, will Sasuke.

I take to the air. My golden eyes become the sun and the moon of this plane, and I watch as the two winged ones close in on my Dreaming form. Sasuke hears a Call...a cry from afar, touching _deep_ in his heart.

Vengeance, child.

Your Call is only for _Vengeance.

* * *

_  
(**tbc**...soon-ish...I'm still sick, though...so no _real _promises...)


	8. Chapter Eight, Sasori

**Warnings:** religious implications. Violence. Cursing. _Shounen ai _hints.   
**Disclaimer:** I own no Naruto characters…or much of anything else, come to think of it.

**

* * *

Reach.**  
a  
tale of  
rising lower and  
falling higher  
up.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight, Sasori…**by Taes

The figures in the distance appear first as small, but as any artist knows, that is merely a perception of distance. I smile vaguely and focus my keen sight on the feuding two. My assumption is confirmed; Sammael and Jiraiya fight bitterly as they like.

My lips quirk. As they _must. _

What surprises me most, however, is the plane on which they battle. Reality, of all the planes, drastically limits what each may do...their powers are bound to laws of belief, laws of equality, here. This realm does not change to fir our wishes, and neither will gain from it. In most instances, they will take their Eternal Duty to the Threshold…the place between the first heaven and Kuuchin…

Curious.

Sammael does not usually come to this realm...not unless there is a soul Orochimaru has told him to collect...and if that is the case, as times most often demand, Itachi—as the benevolent angel of death—would be about.

As easily as I flex my wings in flight, I reach out for our leader.

My lips tighten.

Itachi has indeed come upon this plane...and he battles with the Fallen, Kakashi—that one and his brats—alongside other demons no angel would bother to name.

I hesitate, for an instant.

My _charge _is Sasuke, and he is not yet between realms. But every angel is called to protect heavenly souls, and so this soul must _be, _if it merits both dark angels of death.

Do I distract the adversary?

Or do I assist my commander?

The choice, alas, is made for me. Sasuke has appeared on the lower part of the realm. Interestingly, he flies the midpoint between the dark angels...

I go to meet him, opening my mind to his presence. As an angel of Akatsuki, I am not overly surprised, and never overwhelmed.

To my surprise, young Sasuke has assumed the mantle of his position; he has taken the image of his title. He is an Avenger, a winged and mighty extension of the Lord's awe-inspiring power.

I tilt my head upwards—towards the stars above—and I roll my shoulders out. My lips are barely parted, and had dear Joan seen me, she would surely have said, _'The call of war has taken you, Gabriel, and I pray you, remember this humble servant's cause!' _

Sweet little thing...she thought too much for a pretty doll. She was to speak in my, Itachi, or the Heavenly Creator's place...though I spoke more than either Itachi—who she called Michael—or the One—who she called _God, _as though such a being may take a gender…in any case, the dear was not meant to _think... _

The vessels of the Heavenly Order's words seem not at all willing to be as humble, abiding servants as they claim themselves to be. If it were not so, dear Joan would not have met her fiery end...

But present actions call for present thoughts. Sasuke, I find, is along the outskirts of a small town. His sword of fire and light is drawn, and his eyes blaze red. Near him, I see a spirit, nine of tails and red as flame. The beast smiles a fearsome little grin, and at her neck, I see a black clothed little demon of blond hair and shapely blue eyes. Six lines of power, of heritage, mark his cheeks, and wings of immaterial, spirit-like form grace him.

My lips form a small smile.

From my loose flowing robe, I draw an ebony cylinder, and grasping one end, I pull it apart to form a lengthy spear. I call forth the blade of arching light, much as Sasuke calls fire to his sword. With my chosen weapon in hand, I descend on the beastly pair. As Father or Mother, which I cannot say, from this spirit-fox has Naruto come. If my eyes serve me correctly, this cruel and awesome monster has taken the lives of many.

My eyes land on the monster's sharp claws, and as I form a plan of action, I sense it.

The power residing in this ancient spirit transcends that of a Cherub, and even that of a Seraphim angel…alone, I may have the ability to critically wound this foul beast, but destroy it? Much as I loathe to admit it, I would need another of my order for this. Fair Deidara, the angel called Uriel by mankind.

I lift my eyes heavenwards, and as I reach for the flute made of the Virgin Mother's bone—

—my eyes roll back into my skull, showing the world only _white. _

This is not my ding; it is _not _my wish.

For a time, I can only be forced back by gales as strong as hurricanes…winds caused, no doubt, by the thrashing of nine great tails.

Nevertheless, my momentary paralysis is _not _the doing of the fox spirit. It is an unexpected, forced merging of minds. This form of communication is one that I—as the receiver—may not sever.

I submit myself to the whim of the Lord.

I am quiet, falling through air.

At last, the call I hear comes into words...not through the ears, but through my mind. Each word is as lightning, each syllable as rough and coarse as it is liquid and stunning. Such is the way of an angel…such is the way of Itachi, with his cool, unchanging voice.

His message is simple.

_"Kill the half-demon child, and await my coming. Secure his soul,_

_"for me._

_"For heaven's glory,_

_"and young Sasuke's grace." _

At last, my understanding is complete.

With a quiet nod and a simple smile, I bring the bone-created flute to my lips.

I take a moment to appreciate the bone…it is a gift from Mary's body…difficult to Will into being, but trustworthy in practice. Indeed, if it were not a relic in itself, the flute would split with the raw and aching noise I draw forth. However, as it is, my fine instrument rings pure and true.

It carries the haunting tune far and wide as the universe.

All hear the melody, but only those Touched few may listen.

I put the flute away, and my ear to the wind.

Deidara comes.

I hear his twelve great wings in flight, and I sense his glowing, truthful light draw near.

Below me, the fox-spirit laughs…it is a sound mankind has perished to in the thousands of years gone by, and the mirthful, self-satisfied _purr _of the same spirit has urged many empires to True power…

You see, the actions of a spirit-fox, called _Kitsune _by their kin, depend solely on their mood. They are neither inherently kind nor evil. They are a class of creatures making up the neutral faucet of the realms…and their Lord is Inari, for good or ill.

The thought leaves me, and in my being I sense Deidara's Light—and then he is above me, soaring effortlessly on harsh winds.

He calls out. "It would seem, brother, that you have called, mm?" the blond angel Deidara chuckles, and he pulls two exquisite flowers from his sash. "Milord," a term of respect may ever be expected from sweet, addled Deidara. "Allow me to assist."

My smile has not yet changed, and my eyes—described as sleepily amused by some—do not widen. Nevertheless, I nod, and I lift my spear. This, too, is a relic of great power. The old, blackened bone of Beelzebub, the first Hokage—_lord of Hell, _—seems to glow.

I laugh quietly, and massage my right temple. Silently, I ran long fingers over my smooth face, and I take my spear upwards.

My thoughts run quick.

The first Hokage…Sammael…they are merely different sides to the same cracked and spoiled gem. The same angel, first of the Fallen, in different guises.

What would the legions of hell do, should they know this?

I push the idle wonderings away, and think to greater thoughts. The fox, a one-time beloved to the so-called Fourth Hokage, will surely recognize the weapon of old bones. This _Kitsune _will guess, I know, that the Fourth now fights with courageous Jiraiya, just south of here.

What will she do?

I must be quicker than _that _clever fox.

"From the sky, dearest." I bid Deidara. "Take your foolish explosions and cast them down as rain."

Once more, I roll my shoulders, pondering how to say it. I open my mouth, ready to let the words flow forth. "The child Naruto is to be claimed." I chuckle, soft. Gently amused and pleased. "For heaven."

Deidara hums quietly. "For heaven, huh?" he laughs, his eyes bright and wide. "For Itachi, yeah?"

I let my smile widen at this clever little puppet.

I nod. "Keep your art, Deidara-dear…and allow me to find and capture the sweet, powerful soul of a half-breed." With a small twitch of lips, I dive.The winds pull at me, causing great pressure on my perfect body. My wings _pulse _with power—

—and I am upon them, _kitsune _and kit, lashing out with my Hokage-come spear.

The response is immediate; his cry, filled with surprise and anger. His sharp eyes focus on mine, and he snarls a curse. "Dammit, Sasori, watch where you put that thing—"

Such a trusting soul should never have been raised in Hell.

We tumble to the floor, just underneath the monster's legs.

I look at him with gentle eyes. "I am the angel of War, fox-child." I come forward, my white wings enfolding the two of us in a soft downfall of feathers and light. "I will tear your soul from that corrupt shell, and take it to the utopian fields." My words are soothing, they should be slow and peaceful, in contrary to my nature.

I wonder if he can tell the difference between the _words_, and my _giving _of them?

His eyes widen at my voice, as it is layered in the shadows and lights of an archangel. He has never heard a voice as old, as powerful as mine, speaking through Title, position. I allow my smile to widen.

Whether or not he knows it, Naruto is already mine. I let the words tumble forth. "For the Lord our Creator, and for your everlasting

"peace."

His blue eyes are round; I can see the entirety of the perfect iris, and his charming mouth is a gapping hole of disbelief.

To think, seemingly only hours before, we were walking side by side in Heaven, chatting amiably.

"Sasori, what the _fuck _are you talkin' 'bout? Only _I _choose where the hell I go, and it ain't gonna be _heaven!" _

My smile is true when I look into his eyes.

His words fall flat.

"That privilege is reserved to human mortals, child, not star-souls…you belong to whoever takes you

"first."

For this reason—to take the child—Sammael and Itachi have been dispatched. As angels of death, they alone may claim Naruto for their respected sides…it is a great task.

With a laugh that carries far and wide, I pull away from him, removing the soft blanket of wings. My spear grasped tight. The bones listen to my will, and I aim for his stomach with a singing grin.

At the same moment, Deidara's rain reaches the world.

My eyes stretch with merriment.

Every living thing it touches explodes in a burst of power and light, perfecting his so-called _art _to a shower of brief sparks and fires.

At last, Naruto grasps my meaning. The demon hides himself beneath the fox's long, hard fur. He clutches tightly at the beast.

I wonder, is he afraid?

I let my words fall down on him like drops of water. "Your father will surely want such a strong, powerful asset in his arsenal, boy…and he is not one to allow such power to walk freely. Sammael is _not _the sort to relinquish any source of strength." I chuckle as I roll my shoulders back, and my strong wings pull me farther away from the boy. My voice softens. "You would be a _slave, _darling…no _son _of his."

Behind me, Sasuke's cries of battle turn to a surprised gasp. A moan. Startled, hurt eyes turn towards us.

So Vengeance hadn't realized.

How quaint…the demon boy is the sort who would hide this from even an angel he fancies…perhaps Naruto does not love our darling child, after all…

Never matter, never mind. I stretch my wings outwards, the perfect image of an angel in flight; fearless, strong and far above all human cares. "Come to me, Naruto, and I shall ensure your everlasting freedom." My voice rings with the tones of my Office, and Reality shakes with it.

Cerulean eyes are wide. The soft mouth is turned down in horror, and a cry of utter anguish and rage splits the air. "Hell no! My dad'd _never _do that, you bitch—" his trembling emotions interrupt the words. "—he loves me! Like _fuck _he'd turn me inta—in ta some kinda _battery!" _

A bit of rain lands on the _Kitsune, _and a burst of light—such as foolish humans create in times of celebration and war—bursts forth.

Thick fur prevents true damage to the old creature, but a growl of irritation finds my ears.

Before snapping jaws crush my wings, I pull away—without a change of smile. I laugh as the tool of Inari snarls at me.

"Then why, dear child, does your father, _fallen angel of death, _come ever nearer?" I call. The wind carries the words to he who would not hear.

_"Shit!" _the small, round face turns to the huge monster. "Kyuubi, is that true?"

The fox laughs as I circle the two from above, waiting for the right moment. With half an ear, I listen to their conversation. "All these questions, child…there surely is no use for you, is there? Who'd want a brat with never ending demands?" the deep, rough voice suggests irritation beyond human fury, but Naruto pays it no mind.

A child of hell would be accustomed to loveless tones.

_"'Why did I have you,' _indeed." The fox snorts, as if the answer were obvious. "Power, brat."

Naruto starts visibly, and his expression sinks to one of deep regret. Of pain I had never assumed a demon was capable of feeling. But this is not a demon, I must remember, this is a child born of great potential, of a great soul.

Harsh and breathy, the voice follows Naruto, despite his wish to never hear. He edges away from the monster's girth. "You are an embodiment of myself and a fallen Light." Pride carries through, but it has nothing to do with the golden child at the _Kitsune's _feet. "No strength yet has matched that of your soul, despite the dimwitted head you carry…" laughter bites the air.

I let my weapon fly, sensing a hole in Naruto's shields. The spear of Beelzebub flies through the creature's eye, and with a flick of my hand, I call it back.

Now is the time to awaken the assassin…my newest pawn of war.

"Sasuke!" I shout.

The young one is dazed. His task—to avenge the orphaned and solitary victims of a jealous beast's rampage—is only half filled.

My voice calls him back.

His red eyes focus on the beast, and his shields blaze brighter.

Naruto rolls away from the thrashing fox, eager to desert the bleeding, howling beast. He comes to rest under the cover of a fallen tree, sheltered by its long limbs and leaves.

He will regret it, soon enough…as the rain hits him.

I smile.

"The villagers, dear child," I call to Vengeance. "They need you to destroy this abomination." Twirling the spear of bone and light, I nod at the red, red fox.

Sasuke nods.

Through howling winds, Naruto screams in pain and anger. The first of the drops have grazed his shoulder, and the light forthcoming surely blinded him. Despite it all, he clutches the raw skin, and shouts, "Don't fuckin' touch Kyuubi, you son of a bitch!"

What a persistent kid.

Deidara laughs above us. "Oh ho, isn't that _you, _darling?"

…yes…Naruto _is _the son of bitches…the thought turns my smile upwards.

Deidara calls for more rain, and cherishes the moment each brilliant flash goes off.

I roll my eyes, knowing that true beauty exists only in eternal pieces.

As I look, I glimpse a small figure—no, two—off in the distance. Sammael and Jiraiya, sworn to fight until the end of time. Sammael, as the reaper of darkness, and Jiraiya as the hand of the Lord…he is mirror to the Voice, Orochimaru, and the tall angel is the snake-angel's twin.

I frown, cursing Jiraiya for a fool. Aloud, I say, "We've not much time, Avenger," I murmur, so even against the rain the black-haired angel may hear my voice.

Determination sets in the fool's lovely red eyes, and a lost sort of hope floats between us.

However, we have forgotten one thing…the _Kitsune _may be neutral, but even Inari serves a purpose.

Kyuubi has made its move.

The once-enormous beast has shrunk to the size of a mortal woman, and taken the fetching shape of a young girl, barely older than Naruto himself.

She is tall and graceful, sweet of face and round of features, save the narrow, almond eyes. Her red hair matches blood-struck auburn orbs, and the gray robes of old, they shield her from Deidara's flashes.

My eyes widen.

She beckons her child hither, and despite white-hot streaks running through the air, the boy goes…

…as any loving, reckless child would listen to their mother…

Her soft hands cup his face—

—I pull my spear backwards, ready to strike both child and mother in one fell swoop—

—and words of Power pass between them.

Naruto laughs, giddy, upset, confused.

And then he screams.

He is only a heap of soft flesh and bones at this gray Lady's feet.

My eyes close.

So much, I fear, for the love of a mother.

The _Kitsune _smirks. Her tongue is blood red. "My child is my own, archangel Gabriel. No force of heaven or hell may bring him out of this Realm." Her laughter is like honey; cloying, sweet, and all-too thick. "He is bound to the land, unable to pass either gate."

Once more, she chortles, amused.

My eyes open, and I laugh with her, pulling with graceful fingers at my aching temples. My hands tug the corners of my mouth down, exposing white, white teeth.

She doesn't realize.

I bite at my aching wrists, making preparations. My blood drops…spirals to the earth…

Vengeance has her.

Calling on the blood spilt—oaths stronger than light—he takes his golden sword and plunges it between her shoulder blades.

The Lady shakes for a moment.

It is the sword that falls, and my dear brother's soft, white hands are empty.

Retribution is strong willed, and revenge takes many paths. It waits not, and allows no earthly thing to stop it.

Sasuke, an aspect of Fury, tears her chest open with frail, soft hands.

Those fingers are no longer white.

The fox can no longer

laugh.

As I lick clean my wrist, Vengeance, like the star-soul to his side,

falls

into a broken pile of wings and grief.

With a heavy heart, I know it. I lift my flute to my lips. I play, calling all—demon and angel—to me. My heart grieves.

I search for thoughts—anything to distract from the cumbersome emotions. At last, I find it.

…the humans have it wrong. The seven angels who foretell the coming of the Apocalypse play not trumpets. No new and brash instrument. We are musicians of our own making, each and every one of us carrying a relic of Power and Truth.

The humans have it wrong.

…mothers are not always loving…

Neither good nor evil must prevail.

The melody carries.

The tune I play carries far on the wind, and it echoes only in the hearts of those Reality bound Creatures of Light and Darkness. Humans who hear it pass into slumber, into the realm of dreams, where they are closer to Our realms than they believe. I call them all to me, and they Will answer…for the must.

I smile, and Deidara comes to my side, his hands empty.

The battle is decided.

* * *

tbc… 


	9. Chapter Nine, Sasuke

**Warnings:** implied religious stuff. Angst. Suspense (sort of ). _Shounen Ai. _  
**Disclaimer:** None of the Naruto series belongs to me, not even a chara or two…

**

* * *

Reach.**  
a tale of  
ever  
falling higher  
and rising  
lower

**

* * *

Chapter Nine, Sasuke…**by Taes

I open my eyes.

I know it in an instant. I am not in heaven. This is sure as day, for I _do not_ sleep as mortals do…thus I cannot be in paradise. I know something's amiss. My heart leaps, and I search my aching head for a memory, a clue.

I lurch to my feet, reaching automatically for my sword.

Alas, it is gone. Destroyed by magic…by a power untouched by devils or saints…

My eyes hurt, as though I've stared too long at our heavenly maker's image. It is simple to ignore the earthly pain, and I easily Will it gone. When I close the Sharingan eye, it desists…and at last the world stops spinning while I look to my surroundings.

_"Naruto." _I murmur. The name comes unbidden.

I quiet myself, unsure of the situation. My keen eyes reveal what a quiet buzz bespoke. Angels, Fallen and demons all have gathered here, around the ash of the fox-woman.

They pay me no mind.

I see it all in a moment. My brother, the archangel Itachi, is the only one who keeps the forces from clashing. He keeps a short leash on the Heavenly Host. I quickly note not only the Akatsuki elite, but angels of Cherubic and Seraphic orders, as well. Moreover, all are Reality-Bound, like myself.

I glimpse the newly Winged, the Fledglings on field trips, and the lower demons called to Earth by foolish magicians. The red-skinned beasts of cloven hooves prance in giddy anticipation. They are the many-footed Burrower's cousins. I catch a glimpse of the base-demons, and the base-angels that mirror them, briefly, spinning in and out of both crowds. The two dragon-like sets clash occasionally, but other than that, the two armies are still.

Quite a gathering has come together, here on the fields of ash and soot.

I look to Naruto. My friend is crumpled, like a ball of forgotten baggage. I move towards him, my heart pounding. "Naruto—"

The voice of the sea-eyed angel of death cuts my voice. "—you _think _you have a right to take my son from me?" the cool, heavy words are filled with anger, with pain.

The Lord of Hell grieves.

My heart leaps. I am…surprised…Naruto kept his father's identity _from _me, like a petty child. I had assumed the Hokage was an evil spirit…an embarrassment to the bold and bright blond.

…but he is…almost human.

Yes, I am stunned. Staggered, in fact.

Orochimaru's voice follows. "You would have taken his soul for its value, fallen one." His smile is icy, and his tone suggests contempt. "We will not have our precious child in the hands of such a snake—" the Mouth of the Lord begins to say.

Sammael's fury matches only his patience. Quick lived, but brilliant. "You, Metatron—"

"Orochimaru." Itachi quietly corrects. His black eyes betray no emotion.

The Lord of Hell stands tall, regal. His black wings unfold, and his officers—of whom only Kakashi and Tsunade are present—stand back. "My child is my own. You would _never _know the value of a life, a single soul, when you hoard all of them so." his voice sings, and for a moment, I can see him as the Blessed One, strongest leader the heavens ever knew.

Sammael, first of the Fallen.

He who defied the Creator when mankind came forth.

He who led my teacher and friend to disgrace.

My eyes close. How does he retain his nobility?

"You put value _only _to your own pale, lengthy existence," the Fallen fool charges. "You know the meaning of _family _not at all." His face is white, his wings black. The stark contrast surprises me. "The smallest of children could—"

This argument, I see, could last an eternity. Opening my eyes wide, I smirk.

Knowing my brothers, it very well might.

I stand, taking Naruto's form to my breast. Cradling him gently, I step forth.

The Lord of Hell stops. He looks at me with surprise and fear in sea-eyes, knowing full well what would come about if I murdered his son.

I would Fall.

Or I would rise to greater glory.

On his face, I can read the hesitation, the unspoken question. He wonders, am I the sort who would gamble this heavy burden? He clenches his hands into fists, but he cannot move. It is forbidden…to wage war when Sasori calls truce.

Though I would not put it past the Prince of Lies to ignore that rule.

This demonic guardian of disgraced angels and ghouls, he knows what would happen. What would take place if I attached the one—Naruto—member of the neutral party. Despite being the strongest in the entire underworld, he would never see his son's bright smile again…Naruto would be doomed to wander one end of Reality to the next, incorporeal and less than even a ghost. His heart would freeze, his soul, shatter…until only the memory wandered, a dim recollection of small hands and brilliant eyes.

I smirk, knowing the trump I hold.

But this is not the game I play. I call, not to the assembly, but to a higher and more perfect ear. My game, see, is greater. "Maker of all the world I see, creator of stars and bringer of life." My voice is strong.

Orochimaru turns, and his golden eyes seem to pale. The Mouth of the Truest Power, he is also the _ear _to our great Maker.

The moon, the sun, together in the sky in such an unnatural union. They gleam as gold as Orochimaru's almond orbs.

My Lord listens.

I speak on. "I am Vengeance.

"I am the sorrow and hate that drives mortals to and from you.

"I am the humble servant of your name." with this statement, I incline my head, but the Winged One, Naruto, is still clutched to me. I would not give up his warm, soft body just yet. I will not prostrate myself, as is fit for an angel at my station.

"But to me I hold certain truths."

All eyes are upon me. The demon children, the newly Winged, look with cold, grieving eyes.

They fear their comrade's death.

Once, I thought such human emotions impossible for the demonic sort. But my eyes are open, now.

I charge the Creator with harsh and cunning words. "You have endowed me with the Right to go to any mortal's aid who calls on me, any mortal who has need of me."

Orochimaru's eyes are white. The heavenly bodies, full gold.

I can tell…the One True Light is among us. My voice grows stronger. "And so I beseech you…" I tremble not a bit.

"Allow me authority, the—"

Each angel turns their eyes away, having heard similar, rash words before. Each Light-being holds their wings tighter around themselves, except for the heavenly archangels, the Akatsuki.

Every demon smirks a little wider, thinking one more will join their ranks. I hear quiet hisses and smooth murmurs of laughter.

My voice holds firm. I seek it. The

"Right

"to avenge the grievances of this child, this half-demon before me.

"Let me help him!"

The Lord smiles, and in an instant, Orochimaru's head snaps backwards. The crack of bone is like thunder on a quiet night, and all other clatter ceases. We wait. His wings flutter; Orochimaru turns, slowly.

Blinks golden eyes.

My heart sags. "Orochimaru," I beg. "You were human once—"

The smile changes to a cold, amused little smirk, and it stretches on pale skin. "Yes." He agrees, languidly.

"You know the touch of a loved one—"

His laughter stops me.

"—and gave it up, young one, for the grace of our Lord."

My heart stills a moment. "Lord!" I plea. "Give me this chance—"

A brilliant flash of white light, and I, with all the lower angels, fall to my knees. Similarly, the newly Winged—with the lower ghouls of Hell—they collapse to the ground, their pitiful shields broken. Sammael and his officers, Itachi and his, they are the only ones left standing.

Orochimaru laughs, and his voice carries an echo of the Light. He bears the mantle of his duties… "Arise, Vengeance, called Sasuke."

I stumble to my feet, and the Lord of Hell reaches for his crumpled son.

"Come forth." the Voice bids. Orochimaru speaks not of his own Will, but at the urging of the One.

I walk onward, and my feet cast gray ash into the air.

The Voice puts his hands on my shoulders, strong and yet light. White eyes gaze upon me warmly, and all fear leaves this frail body. "Sasuke," the Voice breathes.

I look up.

The moon and sun smile down on me.

"You may no longer Fly the heavens," the gentle tone is not that of Orochimaru's. It does not lilt, nor does it tease, it is smooth and quiet….ancient and loving.

My wings sink into my back—and for a while, the blue, lightning-like streaks of pain outweigh my sorrow. It is agony, it is fear. It is despair, knowing that this soft comfort will never fold around me again…it is emptiness. Black and bleak shades of gray over raw wounds…injuries that beg for release.

There is nothing like losing one's wings.

I would have been lost, if the voice hadn't called me back.

"Sasuke of Vengeance, you are mortal now…"

Laughter carries far on the lilting, feminine voice, and I know the Lord is gone from us. Orochimaru speaks now. I wish it wasn't him. I wish it was somehow _greater…_

I feel the cold tears falling down my cheeks.

I look at my brothers, Itachi, Sasori and the others. Their faces are unchanged.

And I laugh.

"Mortal," I smirk, still chuckling, still on the edge of despair. "A gift of the Lord unto me, to fulfill the task I was created for…"

Naruto stirs, and a groan escapes his throat.

My lips twitch. The lazy boy _would _miss the message of the Lord. I suspect, vaguely, that he did it on purpose.

"…dad…pu' me down…" he mumbles, sleepy. Despite his words, Naruto puts his arms around the Fallen's pale neck, and presses his face into soft, black wings. "Yer embarrassing me, ya shithead…" the words are faint.

I laugh, amused. Happy…frustrated. Melancholy. And I meet blue eyes squarely when they show from the double-curtain of blond and golden hair.

I smile, and hold out my arms.

The Lord of Hell releases his son, and awkwardly, the blond squints at me, rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell went on, here?" he toes the gray ash.

His face goes white, then red, as he remembers the battle. He looks up again. "Fuck you, Sasuke…" he mumbles, and flashes his middle finger in my direction. As if to say, _like shit I'll run to your arms, bastard…_

The thought brings a smile to my lips.

Putting my arms down, I shrug, faintly smiling.

Naruto stumbles away, towards his classmates. Sakura grins at him, in an arrogant fashion. She makes some kind of hand-signal I don't understand.

Naruto sputters, and the denizens of Hell snicker, chortle and laugh out loud at his red face.

"Fuck _you, _Sakura!" he mumbles, and backs away from the Winged Ones.

Then there is only Sammael left to the blond, and myself.

The father smiles, and touches one finger to the obnoxious boy's forehead. Cerulean eyes widen, and he looks at me, amazement clear on a round, sweet face. His father's gifted Naruto with the memory of our Lord's coming, I assume…given the brat the memories he slept through.

Now there's only me…taking me up, or letting me down.

I don't give him the option, this time. With speed reminiscent of wings in flight, I gather him in my arms, lift him to the air, and then pull him close.

I can smell his hair, with the fragrant taste of leaves and musk, of sweat and heat. The brimstone is fading…I can feel his hands, soft and warm—just a bit rough—against mine. I bask in the moment, and together, we spin around and around…

I can see it, then. We are…the sun and the moon, dancing in the heavens…

I smile,

and Naruto, for

once, smiles

...back.

* * *

tbc... 

What'd you think?


	10. Chapter Ten, Sasori

**Warnings:** religious implications. Swearing. _Shounen ai._  
**Disclaimer: **I own no Naruto.

**Note to XiaoBai-dearest:** it's not as done as I thought it was.

**

* * *

Reach. **  
a simple tale  
of  
rising  
lower, deeper  
and  
falling  
higher yet.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten, Sasori…**by Taes.

My time is short...I must fly quickly.

In moments, I reach the school for young adults—a 'community college,' Deidara has called it. I find them. Hand in hand, the pair walks on, oblivious to late autumn's chill winds and frosty air.

They smile sweetly, for an instant, before one of them laughs. It's Naruto, my ears tell me, and quickly I hear Sasuke's indignant, measured voice reprimand the blond in a condescending manner.

Naruto curses, and chuckles softly. The son of Sammael waves in my direction—I smile wider for him—and he jerks a thumb towards Sasuke. The blond makes a face, only to be elbowed—roughly—by his partner.

"—brat, don't _do _that—" I hear Sasuke murmur.

However, the female demon, Sakura, cuts him off. "Naruto-baby!" she squeals. Her voice is sharp and filled with enjoyment. "'ve you corrupted 'im yet, huh?" she covers her pink mouth with two small hands.

It seems that Hell's regulations on _who _goes Walking have fallen lax once more. A pity. It appears that I'll have to tolerate the demons' presence more often...

I smile blankly, ignoring the implication.

Amusingly, it's Naruto who blushes, not Sasuke.

I smile, and call towards the young boy. I bring a heavenly glow about myself, to admonish a heavenly reminder...

"Sasori," Sasuke inclines his head, and black hair masks dark eyes.

For a moment, I'm left staring at the boy, but instincts save me from humiliation. I pull Beelzebub's spear from my robes, and block the attack from my once-brother. It is simple for me to corner the clone, and frighteningly difficult to tell the true once-angel from the doppelganger.

The real Sasuke laughs, and the fake dissipates.

Behind us, Naruto snorts with indignation. "Hey, hey, don't go an' steal my moves, asswipe—"

I smile. "Brother," I murmur affectionately. "You've improved." I run my eyes down his form, and note with pride that his training hasn't fallen.

He smirks widely and inclines his head in silent agreement. A new light shines in his eyes.

I am pleased for him.

Beside the boy, Sakura pouts. "Hey, Ino! Make Sasuke quit—" she stamps a combat-boot clad foot impatiently, and waves furiously. "Get your face off that fat-ass right now, witch!" she smirks a challenge at the blonde girl before turning towards her own boyfriend. "Ne, Kiba?"

I chuckle. It seems these young demons have more right to wander the world, now…I glimpse the others—Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru—under a well-crafted shield.

The boy Ino had been kissing, I see, is indeed overweight. This round, full body suits his soft nature, I see, and could be brought to our side...

"Akimichi Chouji, gifted with the Sight." I bow, amused, as I tilt my head to one side.

Sasuke nods in my direction. "This is Sasori, archangel in the Akatsuki Wing, and the angel of war."

I chuckle, and pull lightly at my lips. "Why the frown, Chouji?" I inquire.

Round eyes close in an instant.

Ino leans over her boyfriend with an amused smile. Her eyes, I see, have fully opened. "He's, um, not quite as used to the other worlds, yet," she grins. "Sir."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. _"Women." _He sighs.

Naruto sniggers.

"You're no better, asshole…" bored Shikamaru grumbles. He turns to Chouji with an exasperated expression. "Why'd a smart, good guy like you go and desert us happy bachelor types, huh?"

Kiba snickers, ever the hellhound-bound demon of dubious virtues. "I wonder." He yips, but he doesn't sound curious at all.

I frown at the company Sasuke keeps.

Sasuke levels the group with a sound, cocky glare. "It's not your actions, children, but your intent—your _beliefs_—that will save you. It is possible to—"

To the side, Neji snorts. "Save the speech, Uchiha." The quiet youth frowns as the others laugh.

I smile, and offer a hand to my brother.

"Come fly with me." I urge, eager to be gone from such unfit mortals.

He shakes his head, disrespectful as ever. "No," Sasuke declines, "We're going to paint a wall in the subway station…a picture of the worlds." His eyes light.

Perhaps this boy will yet become a messenger of Heaven...a saint...

I would not be surprised.

"Sasuke," I call again.

He turns, his eyes clouded with mischief—and perhaps, true love.

I smile, nod, and watch him go as I take to the air. In the growing distance between us, a warm line of light stretches.

I can see their smiles, still, and I can hope for the best… Behind the two boys, I see the glimmer of wings, soft and full.

I can but watch them grow…and marvel at the process…

Slowly, the two boys—light and dark—draw closer together. The air about them is warm, though my wings tinge with frigid chills.

The wind blows gently under my wings, and I reach for the sun, the moon. So bright...

Slowly, the snow begins to fall.

* * *

tbc... 


	11. Epilogue, Kankuro

**Warnings: **Kankuro PoV. Language.  
**Disclaimer: **I own no Naruto.

**Author's note:** does anyone know what kind of magic druids use...? 'cause I don't. I rather forgot. So I'm making it up! (i.e. there's been no research done on the neutral side 'cause I got bored).

* * *

**Reach.**  
a tale  
of falling higher  
and rising lower to the  
end.

**Epilogue, Kankuro...**by Taes

* * *

The snow falls softly.

Days ago, there was a call to Gather, a sound brought forth by an Archangel of power, no doubt, for some ridiculous war between the Heavens and Hells.

We of the neutral aspect are free to ignore such Calls, and I suspect most of us _did._ But such a high order of magic is hard to shrug off, and because that's exactly what we've done, it's led to disorientation while spell-casting—and this, my friends, leads to scarce magic from our side. As such it's earned _me_ a mighty stomachache for lack of food.

But now, it's twilight. The time _between..._ It's _my _time; it's the gray of day where my powers are strongest.

I smile to myself, deeply amused and all-too willing to pull Karasu's strings. These college-kids wouldn't know _what _hit 'em...and whatever goodies they've got'd be mine, simple as pie.

Don't look at me like that.

A guy's gotta _eat. _

Lazily, I adjust Karasu's form with a whispered word and a wave of a Druidic wand. A smile twitches on my lips, I whisper a word to Lady Luck, and a quiet plea to Inari for a fox's fortune.

One or the other's _got _to respond, I figure, so I may as well dance in both courts.

My eye twitches a little...this's not a good sign...

Maybe I ought to add a prayer to the Great Spirit...

Nah.

_That _one calls for payback...

I shake my head, and Will the feeling to go away.

The fat boy'll be first.

Karasu slacks with the force of my magic, and a gray light surrounds him, taking the dense and spongy form of a fat, once-muscled human. Black light clothes him, white light fills him, and my puppet learns to dance again at my command.

I twine the chakura-strings around my fingers, and Will my creation to walk.

While I smile from the rooftop above them, Karasu takes his first steps jerkily, and then eases into a heavy walk. Nothing could give his nature away, now...I've perfected the art of puppet-control long ago.

I'm amused.

The fat boy will only see a huge, towering old flab of a guy lurching towards him, and he'll give up all his goodies...heh, it'll be great.

I mouth the words gleefully; "Gi'me your money."

Karasu growls the words, and I comically have him pound one meaty fist into another, open hand.

Pork-butt stares, I can see, and his companions stop.

The girl to his side shrieks; she's a tall blond, just a bit taller than her friend, I notice, and she clutches girlishly at his pudgy arm. Her mouth opens silently, and her lips quiver just a bit. She shakes her head—as if in disbelief.

Haha! Inari must have a sense of humor...Luck wouldn't be near this clever! You see, this brat-girl has a touch of the Gift about her, and here she is, gawping at me like an elementary student. You'd think someone Touched like that'd try and fight a little but—

"Chouji—" her pale blue eyes are wide. "That thing—"

So the fat kid has a name. Figures.

But why are they calling Karasu a—

I close my eyes.

Oh. Shit.

She _can_ see Karasu's nature...so she's just masking her powers.

The pork-rind stares at my poor little puppet like it's a ghoul or something. He opens his mouth, rubs at his beady-little eyes a bit, and puts a 'comforting' hand on the witch's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ino, it'll be—"

_Ino? _Does he mean _Indigo, _the youngest brat of the witch clan!

Behind the two, raucous laughter fills the air, and a golden-haired kid smirks. The gray glow of Inari surrounds him, envelops him, and the _Kitsune _mark brands his round face like nothing else.

Beside him, a black-haired boy steps aside.

The first boy snaps his fingers—it's _so _like a fox-spirit to be showy—and I can finally see what's been pricking at my senses.

Demons.

Winged, magic-wielding _demons._

One is from the second circle of hell, a Realm-Walker—he's a once-human turned on his own kind. The rest are from the fifth circle of the underground...there's a succubus among them, and the rest are Reapers—those who tear reckless souls from this world into the next.

What the fuck's a _kitsune-_child doing with a brood of demons?

Hastily, I call up Kuroari, a puppet of foul disposition and many weapons. I send her sprawling into the fray, rip down the illusion covering both puppets, and release a string of poison needles—traceless, unnamed stuff only a Druid can make. It'll freeze your blood and turn ya into a vegetable before it kills you—a perfectly natural death, eliciting no challenge from authorities, I think.

The _kitsune _smiles a little fiercely, showing too many teeth and too much tongue. His laughter calls my attention to him, and I have to wonder—

—how much does Inari care about this kid? If His mark is so heavy around a mere kit...and I try ta attack the brat...that means...

I'm screwed.

Simple as that.

With clear eyes and a heavy head, I call the two puppets to work in tandem, Kuroari falls back while Karasu attacks the hasty blond, the first spinning on the witch with a poison knife.

She shrieks, and the shields her family's built for centuries spring up around her and her meaty boyfriend. But she _does _nothing.

Good; the brat's got no mettle...that should keep me alive long enough to retreat.

The demons, I know, will either tear my puppets to shreds or they'll leave the Neutral-brat to his own devices, I guess, and I spin Kankuro on them, next, splitting my beautiful puppet open with a huge, magic-powered canon.

The demons'll be gone in seconds if they don't _move. _

My smile widens, and just as I push Kuroari to speak, a hot, shallow rod pushes into my throat's tender flesh.

Smooth and bemused laughter fills the air, and I sense the Presence of great wings. One hand taps on my shoulder in a thin and steady rhythm, and a lazy, beautiful voice comes to my ears. "Aaahhhh," the exclamation is filled with a timbre so ancient and _bright_ my ears ache to hear. "So Inari's stolen my skill..."

I shudder at the voice.

No one said angels were _kind... _

The black rod at my throat burns, stinks of Hell's magic and Heaven's so-called grace. I can almost _taste_ the blood magic, the bone and life-purpose seeped in this ugly weapon. I can tell—this is no ordinary angel.

My puppets are stilled. I'm at knife-point—sort of. How much worse could this evening _get? _

"You're not bad," the angel purrs. "But you should understand, mortal fool...only in the Light's name will I allow you to use _marionettes _as tools." The angel leans over me, and through peripheral vision I glimpse ice-blue eyes and pale, golden hair.

I can almost taste death.

"Sasori." A low, annoyed voice interrupts. "Let him go." Those words surprise me so much I think I gasp. "He's _neutral." _the kid continues.

The rod at my throat relaxes, and I stumble free. But the words hang in my head. The kid called him _Sasori? _Meaning...this angel's _Gabriel? _

Ohhhh crap. That one's not one known for charity...

But miraculously, the blond Archangel steps aside. His aura is great—terrible—and a choking line of smoke in my eyes. Trying to see past his beautiful face...it's like wrestling with fog.

I sputter a minute, rubbing at my neck uneasily. I don't dare voice the only question running through my head:

_Why _are Touched-mortals, demons, a _kitsune-_brat and a fucking _angel in the same spot! _

"You knew I had him." The low voice continues, and I look his way—ughh, it's the kitsune's friend from before. "I'm _not _a newborn; I can still handle my own battles!"

The icy-eyed angel shrugs and gracefully takes to the air. His words aren't for the boy, but for me: "See to it that this happens never again, Kankuro of the Sands..." his Presence is masked, but I doubt he's completely left this realm.

From below, the golden-haired Kitsune calls. "Sasuke! Get your ass down here, boy! We've still got pizza to worry about—"

The high-pitched laughter of the succubus fills the air, and the pink-haired girl calls, "Hey! Gray-balls!"

I presume she's talking about _me. _

"Get down here, sweetie, Naruto's got some questions for you—"

The fox child says something like, "Huh?"

...the black-haired Sasuke pulls my arm none-too-gently to upset my balance, and he pushes me within seconds.

Freefalling is _not _a good thing, boys and girls. It sucks _ass. _

But the witch-girl, Ino, has me in her net before I smash to the ground, and it occurs to me—the black-haired kid probably got the _witch _to get him up the building...he was working together with a supposedly-squealing girl in that short time?

Without me noticing, too.

Color me impressed.

Through face-paint and druidic robes, I scowl at the party, and wordlessly wave my puppets away.

No one moves. The silence is damn annoying.

"I _am _neutral, you know." I mutter. "So unless you want Inari _and _Lady Luck biting at your tails—"

The kid, Naruto, smirks a little. "Hah! No shit." he grins. "So, you _are_ neutral. A druid, huh?" the whisker lines on his face are a little too dark for comfort, I decide.

Sasuke—the boy who speaks freely with angels—is behind me again. "So." His smile's as eerie and disturbing as the archangel was. "Tell us, fool." He purrs.

Naruto finishes. "Whatever you know about fox curses..." the blond reaches for his black-haired friend, and it occurs to me—

These two are lovers...reaching for something only they can see.

And that, my friends, is _only _the beginning of the end.

But it's as much as you get.

* * *

fin.

Tell me what you think? This fic took a _long_ time...


End file.
